


Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronichles - Legacies

by Omega696



Series: Teen Wolf - The Magus Chronicles [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brooding, F/F, F/M, Growing Up, M/M, Multi, Next Generation, Non-Male Magical Pregnancy, Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega696/pseuds/Omega696
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten years have passed since the events of Volume 1-3, the Pack has grown up,<br/>well most of them have grown up...<br/>Ok the Girls grew up and the Boys...<br/>well Boys will be Boys. </p>
<p>Guess who's getting broody. </p>
<p>Has magical pregnancy, but no Male Pregnancy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [AN]  
> Well here is a follow on story I have been working on. Volume 3 is being harder to write than the others, so rather than struggle and put up bad stuff I wanted to give my readers something else that was still in that universe and not quite as danger filled.
> 
> Roll on non Male, but still magical pregnancy.
> 
> I do not own Teen Wolf, I wish I did... I only play in their sand box
> 
> I only own Damion Magus, Drew Magus-Hale, Sam Tyler McCall, Rhys David Magus-Hale, Laura Ashkasha Magus-Hale
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Omega
> 
> [/AN]

**Prelude and Catching up**

Ten years on and the Pack grew up and instead of moving out seemed to end up moving in. Being Werewolves they had not changed to much physically, much to the annoyance of co-workers and acquaintances who wondered what their secret was.

Scott and Allison went to Stamford University, to the surprise of most in Scott's case. Once his dyslexia had been spotted and the extra tutoring given to him by Damion and Derek he had managed to get his GPA up to a three point eight, much to his mother absolute delight. Scott studied veterinarian medicine and upon his return took up as a junior partner in the Beacon Hills Vet Clinic, his old boss, and now partner, teaching him druidic healing techniques and methods. Allison studied graphical design and was working with an LA firm that allowed her to work from home.

Danny and Stiles had gone to Boston University. Stiles studied Mythology, Crypto zoology, Criminology and forensics and now work for the county CSI. Danny had taken a degree in accounting and economics, and then took supplementary teaching qualifications. He work at Beacon Hills High where he taught Economics and coached Lacrosse, he was easier on the suicide runs than his old coach much to his students relief.

Lydia and Jackson had stayed together, it was a more casual relationship but it was one they enjoyed. Lydia went to Harvard and studied Mathematics and Theoretical Physics; she sailed through it in three years rather than four and was taken on as a research fellow while she did her thesis work. So impressed and determined to have her they even let her do it remotely from Beacon Hills and travel in once a month for face to face meetings. Jackson studied civil engineering and Architecture at California University, and then joined his father's development company where his work won awards for design. He still had a very close relationship to Damion and Derek more than just Pack, like an adoptive son, and would still spend a lot of time with them including nights in a platonic way. In a non platonic way was Lydia and Jacksons continued relationship with Scott and Allison. The Pack was accepting of these relationships and if it meant that Lydia had to spend the night with three men in her bed at times she wasn't complaining.

The full moon hunt was ritual now, Stiles and Allison had long since become full werewolves with their long relationships to Danny and Scott, Derek had claimed them both and they shared in the full Pack bond. Only Lydia didn't join the hunt but she was Okay with that as she hated getting her nails broken, her gifts as a seer were strong and she channelled them into averting as much trouble as she could, the Pack kept her grounded and sane, staving off the madness that could easily have claimed her.

Derek and Damion lived in the Hale Mansion and Damion's old home, now renamed 'The Wolf Lair', and was the Pack home. Stiles and Danny lived there full time as did Jackson and Lydia, Scott and Allison.

Allison's relationship with her family had gone through some rocky times but she worked hard to keep it, and the elder Argents worked just as hard, but when you have an extended family of Hunters and a family of Wolves there would always come conflicts of interest. They still acted as ambassador to the Hunters Council with the Pack, and helped to police the California area with them for supernatural threats.

**Chapter 1 - The Stork Calls:**

Off all the people that Damion had thought would get broody Derek was the last name on that list; in fact his name wasn't even on the list. But it had started the day that Allison had announced that she was pregnant. The Pack was overjoyed at this and had thrown them a massive party to celebrate. Melissa McCall was jubilant at the news once she had gotten over the shock of it. It was at the party Derek started to get distant when he thought he was alone.

Allison and Scott decided to make their union official in the eyes of human law even though there married status was well recognised with the Pack and Melissa. Stiles was to be the best man and Jackson and Danny the groomsmen. Allison had asked Derek and Chris to give her away, Chris as Father and Derek and her Alpha. Lydia was asked to stand at her side as Matron of Honour. Damion officiated at the ceremony after registering as a Justice of the Peace with the county. On a beautiful June evening under a New moon they committed to each other in the grounds of the lair, under a trellis of white and red orchids. They danced long into the night under the stars and the New moon.

It was while Damion was dancing a slow number towards the end of the night that he broached Derek's distance. "You can tell me if something is bothering you, you do know that don't you?" He said.

Derek sighed and leaned in closer. "It's nothing really."

"No it's something if it's making you this sad. Come on you can tell me." Damion replied.

Derek pulled back slightly and looked Damion in the eyes. "It was just when they announced they were having a baby, it hit me that I was the last of my Family. I would never trade what we have for anything, but after me, there's no one left to carry on my family name. It just made me realise the finality of it, Laura died before she found a Mate, the close family was in the House and Peter had never had children. I love the Pack, I love the family that we are, but I just feel something missing."

Damion looked sadly at him, and pulled Derek in for a tight hold. "If you want we can look at adoption or surrogacy. I mean I can do a lot of things but getting pregnant isn't one of them unfortunately... or is that fortunately?" Damion mused.

Derek smiled softly at that. "You would consider doing that for me, adopting or surrogacy?"

Damion leaned back and cupped Derek's chin and said. "Derek I would take moons and planets and string them on a chain of stars if it would make you happy. I would be honoured and proud to raise a child or children with you." Derek kissed Damion and they danced under the stars.

..oo00OO00oo..

"I'm not sure what's the right way to go, Adoption can be both rewarding and fulfilling I mean look at Jackson. But part of me would like a Genetic link with the family to carry on the Legacy." Derek said while he and Damion were at the breakfast table going over various pamphlets and booklets explaining the ins and outs of various options.

"Also if we adopt we would have to satisfy Social Services." Damion added putting the adoption leaflet down. "If we were going to go down surrogacy route, who would we ask to be the mother, Lydia?"

Derek shook his head. "Her gifts are incredible but I don't think she wants to pass that on to a child even a risk of it, I think she and Jackson may end up adopting. I had thought about this and I was thinking we could ask Melissa. I know she may not agree, but I see what she had to go through with raising Scott on her own and she's a strong woman if anything happened to us she could raise the baby and it would a positive and strong role model."

Damion agreed with that. "True." He just hopped Scott wouldn't throw a fit when he found out even if it was just the asking.

Derek went on "If we do go down the surrogate route I'm just sorry that we can't all provide something into the mix as it were. I feel like you would be left out, even given your species lack of spawning."

Damion raised an eyebrow at that phrase. "Yes I find the swimming upstream an issue."

Derek batted his hand at Damion. "You know what I mean. It's a pity we couldn't both contribute to the pregnancy."

Damion sat thinking for a few minutes mulling what Derek had said. "It may be possible, possible mind you, actually do that, it would mean that it wouldn't be done in a fertility clinic or you couldn't sleep with them." Derek snorted at that. "But I think I could merge our sperm giving yours dominance, like in bed, and infuse them into Melissa egg giving the pregnancy a fertility boost at the same time. It may take a couple of goes but it should work." Derek looked at Damion with hope in his eyes. "Before you start decorating the nursery, let me check the books first. I don't want to get your hopes up. If it can't work then you and Melissa can be the biological parents, and we can still raise them." Damion said trying to not get Derek's hopes up.

Derek grinned in excitement. "I like this plan. Let's do this plan... How would you feel about adopting as well?"

Damion put his Coffee down and stared at Derek. "Pardon?"

Derek put on his best puppy dog expression and looked at Damion. "You reminded me how fulfilling it can be to give a child a new start. I know it would be a lot of work and might require some jiggery pokery from you. But look how well Jackson turned out and if we could do that for another child..." He looked longingly at Damion who just stared at him for a few minutes.

Rolling his eyes at Derek's expression Damion sighed. "I'd better get my jiggery pokery up to scratch then hadn't I? I am so whipped..."

Derek grinned lopsidedly in a similar manner to Scott and said "Who's your Alpha."

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa wasn't used to getting afternoon visit from Damion and Derek, she and Damion met fairly regularly and went out for coffee or lunch, in a way he was her best girlfriend. But both together usually meant something was up and they were both nervous about something. You didn't need to be a Werewolf to see that. "Come in both of you. I've just made coffee." She indicated the sitting room and went to get more cups. Coming back she saw they were sitting holding hands, looking like they were getting support from one another. Melissa's eyes narrowed as she thought about what they were going tell her, it couldn't be good was it about Scott or Allison or the Baby? "So do you want to tell me what's going on, or would Derek prefer to jiggle a hole in the carpet. I haven't seen a leg jump that badly since Scott told me he and Ally were pregnant."

Damion and Derek exchanged glances and Derek put a hand on his leg to try and stop it jiggling. "Melissa we came here today to ask you a favour, a REALLY big favour." Damion started, Derek glanced and him questioning his approach.

Derek cleared his throat and carried on. "Melissa, we've seen how you raised Scott, you are a strong vibrant woman. What we want to ask you is would you consent to be a surrogate mother for our child."

Melissa was taking a drink of coffee and sprayed it out. "Pardon!"

Damion face-palmed. "What Mr Blunt is trying to say is that we would like to start a family. We would like to try and have a child with a surrogate mother and the only person that we could think of was you. Not because you know all about us, but because as Derek said you are a strong woman who has done a wonderful job with Scott. If anything happened to us then we would know that our child was going to be in safe hands, also you can be as involved as you want to be in their growing up. You see what Pack can be like we all share in things; this would be between the three of us. I have a way to combine Derek's and my sperm and to magically infuse that into one of your eggs. You would then carry the child to term as normal. That's what we're here to ask you."

Melissa sat back and looked at the pair, when she first had gotten to know them Derek had scared her and Damion was an enigma. Then time had passed and she saw how they were with the Pack. Damion's help and guidance with Scott, finding out about his dyslexia and then working with him to get his grades up, Derek teaching Scott and the rest of the Pack to protect themselves and to be strong people. They both cared a great deal for the children, and now they wanted to add once more but part of themselves. She could understand that, she also had regretted not being able to have more after Scott. Scott's father had put of having another one, and then left not long after Scott's fifth birthday, and then there had never been anyone else. Scott was a priority to her to raise and provide for him, and then when he was old enough she felt like it had passed her by that stage in her life. Now here was an opportunity to have another baby to be part of that baby's life but to not get bogged down in the relationship side of things.

Damion saw her mulling it over."Look this is a big think we're asking and we don't need an answer right this second, but if you can think about it and let us know we would be grateful. We also wanted to ask you if you would provide a reference for us for Social Services. When we were looking at the various options, someone who isn't two foot from me got struck with the parental stick. As well as wanting to raise our own child, Derek and I would also like to give someone a new start in life as well. This isn't taking away from what were asking you, it's just we saw some of the places where these kids are and knowing that we can make a difference to them even if it's just one how could we not. I'm setting up a charity fund for the sheltered housing to try and make some difference there as well."

This threw Melissa for another loop, if you had asked her at the start when she found out what the Werewolves were she would have had to answer 'not human', even Scott was 'not human' that she loved with her heart. Now knowing them for so long and seeing the looks on Derek and Damion's faces when they talked about both surrogacy and adoption the unconditional love in their eyes she wondered how she could ever have thought that at all. "Yes" She said, Derek looked at her with thanks in his eyes.

"Brilliant you'll give us a reference." Derek said smiling along with Damion.

"No. I mean yes to both parts" She said and smiled at the jaw drop she got from both of them. Then in a flurry of movement she became part of a three way hug.

"How can we ever, ever thank you." Damion said, Derek Just held her tight and Melissa felt warm wet spots growing on her shirt where the tears from Derek's eyes fell. In that instant the positive feeling she got had over this was cemented.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott and Allison were coming back from the second trimester scan. They had ultra sound pictures and DVD's of it. Scott was looking at the Ultrasound picture and said "I still can't tell if that's a head or not."

Allison glanced over from her driving, and with one hand flipped the ultrasound around. "Ooooooh I see it now" Scott said.

Allison rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well I bet your mum will be happy to see these. I still think we were right to not find out the sex though, I want it to be a surprise." She said.

Scott chewed his lip for a second. "I'm still not sure I mean how will we know what colour to paint the room and what type of clothes to get, and toys!"

Allison smiled and placed her hand on his thigh settling Scott down. "It's Ok it will work out. We just get neutral stuff to start with then when we find out we can get more." He was like a big kid himself a lot of the time, and if she could handle him and the rest of the Pack, then a baby was going to be Ok. She rubbed her hand over her stomach and felt a kick, grabbing Scott's she placed it on her belly and after a moment it kicked again.

Scott smiled lopsidedly and leaned down "Hey there slugger, are you going to be a lacrosse star like Daddy?" There was another kick. "Settles it, Jr. is taking after his old man!"

Allison laughed. They pulled into the street and up to the house. They both saw Derek and Damion's car and looked at each other with mild concern. "Wonder what's up? They didn't say anything about visiting last night." She said.

They pulled into the drive and got out. Heading into the house Scott started to call out and was stopped by the sight of Derek Damion and his mother hugging in the living room. "Hey were ho... What's going on? Is Derek Crying?"

Allison stuck her head round Scott as he was blocking the living room door. She looked concerned and asked "What's happened has someone been hurt?"

A beaming Damion turned round and looked at the pair. "Your mothers agreed to be a surrogate for our child." Allison pushed passed Scott and joined in the hug congratulating the older couple and Melissa. Scott stood there open mouthed and pointing between them.

After a minute and the shock had worn off he started Scott blurted out. "How can you agree to that! You're not even in a relationship and what happened if something goes wrong!"

Melissa disentangled herself from the hug and went over to Scott and held him. "Shh, it's okay you'll always be my baby, but I always regretted not having another child and I'm honoured that they would ask me. Please be alright with this decision." She said looking him in the eyes.

Scott looked like he was going to protest some more, but the look from his mother plus the fact her heart hadn't shown any ticks or jumps when she said that to him he knew she meant it. "Well... Okay, but I'm not calling them Daddy."

Damion, Derek and Allison broke into relieved grins and joined Scott and Melissa in a group hug. "Ok were going out to celebrate tonight. My treat so call the Pack. Were going fancy! Melissa you are now officially Alpha Female, sorry Damion; you couldn't keep the crown forever." Derek said grinning like a loon.

Damion laughed. "I have never been the girl in this relationship!"

Melissa looked happily stunned at being called that by Derek, even in jest.

Scott piped up "Does this mean I have to do what she says?"

Derek smacked him on the back of the head "You've always had to do what she said dumb ass."

Melissa grinned and added "Too right on that" and gently smacked Scott on the back of the head as well.

Scott whined "Both of you now, Not FAIR!"


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Pup in the Fold

**Chapter 2 – A new Pup in the Fold:**

Damion was in the under lair at the Wolf Lair poring over various tombs and books. He sighed and lent back in his chair, Stiles was in the library and walked out when he heard Damion. "What's up?" He asked.

"I've got the spell worked out that can combine and impregnate Melissa; I've even got the part worked out that will remove the problem about pregnancy from my side of the Wolf family tree. I'm just not sure how to protect Melissa from the dominant Werewolf-ism that would come with carrying Derek's and my child. I don't want to turn her into a Werewolf, but most pregnancies that I know of in the wolf world the mother is either mostly turned or turned when it starts." He rubbed his face and sighed again.

Stiles came over and looked at the various notes and sigils that Damion had been taking. "What about if you up Melissa's immune factor to remove the Werewolf streak wait that would remove the pregnancy... But I've got it, why not use the amniotic barrier to screen out the wolf factor and keep Melissa safe that way!"

Damion looked and Stiles and jumped up, he grabbed him and kissed him on the lips. "You're a Genius Stiles, a grade A genius!" He swung him around and sprinted for the lift.

Danny came out of the practice area with a towel round his neck. "Do I need to start worrying about you playing the field?" He asked with a grin.

Stiles was straightening himself up and replied with an air of mock superiority. "Everyone wants a piece of me, what can I say I'm in demand"

Danny came over and took Stiles by the waist. "You've got that right." He said before nuzzling Stiles neck much to his mate's pleasure.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion rode the lift to the surface and sprinted for his car, waving quickly to Lydia who was in the Living room. Reaching the Veyron he climbed in and started to gun the engine heading for home at the Hale House. The in car phone went and Derek's name and a picture of him scowling while wearing anime wolf ears from last Halloween that Stiles had forced on his head came up. "You are remembering that the Social services person is coming today to give us the last vetting visit." He asked.

Damion cursed and said "No, I thought that was tomorrow. But I'm on my way home now. Stiles gave me an idea how to finish of the spell for Operation Bun in the Oven."

Melissa's voice came on the phone. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. I'm still not sure Stiles knowing magic is a good thing or a bad thing either considering the fires he caused when he was younger."

Damion rolled his eyes that Derek hadn't mentioned he was on speaker phone, but was glad Melissa was over as she could help keep Derek from snapping if the interview wasn't going well. Ever since they had started discussing the surrogate scheme and adoption Melissa had spent more time over at the Hale house. If everything went successfully the idea was for her to move into the house as well so the family could be together to raise the Children. It would also mean that Scott and Allison would get Melissa's house as their family home and idea that appealed to both Scott and his Mother.

Mrs Wayne the Social work case worker was a stickler for everything to be done right. It hadn't been easy to show that they would be ideal parent even with everything they had done to help the local sheltered accommodations or maybe it was due to that that she wanted every T crossed and I dotted. This was to be the last visit and if everything went Ok then the adoption process would sanctioned and they would take guardian ship of the little boy.

It had been love at first sight for both Derek and Damion, his name was Andrew and when his mother couldn't look after him, his Grandparents had been left to take care of him but after a serious accident that had taken their lives, Andrew was left with no one to care for him. No one knew who the father was and the mother had overdosed not long after she had given birth to him.

Andrew was five years old and had a slightly under nourished look to him that no amount of feeding seemed to be able to get rid of. He had black hair and green eyes, and looked like a mini Derek right down to the scowl he wore. The first time they had seen him he had kicked Derek in the shins and scowled at Damion and they knew right there and then that he was perfect.

Damion looked at the clock and saw that it was five to three, the meeting was scheduled at three and he still had five minutes to get to the Hale house. Hoping that Stiles Dad was not patrolling today he floored the accelerator. The Veyron answered the call and growled deeply to itself as it ate the miles up. He rounded the turn to the Hale house and started up the drive catching site of another car heading towards the turning as well, his wolf enhanced eyes saw it was Mrs Wayne car and she seemed to be talking to someone, which was odd the interviews normally were just with Mrs Wayne. He had about two minutes to get in and not look like he had just arrived. Silently thanking his wolf reflexes he skidded the car into its normal parking spot, turned off the ignition closed the door and ran for the house at full wolf speed. Stripping of his jacket he dumped his keys on the dish in the hallway, Derek stood scowling in the Living room arms crossed while Melissa sipped from a cup of tea and fought to control her laughter at the pair.

"Honestly you get absent minded over this..." Derek started.

Damion held up his hand to for stall the berating from Derek. "Chew me out later hon. okay, I saw Mrs Wayne about a minute behind me. Good thing the trees blocked her view of my not so sedate arrival." Damion took a deep breath to catch his breath and cursed silently when he got a nose full of Paint Fumes.

Derek had gone slightly off the deep end when it looked like everything would go through with the adoption. Andrews's room had been painted five times now until it met with his approval. Scott and Jackson had borne the brunt of the decorating duties and Derek's exacting standards much to Scott and Jacksons whining. After all as Derek put it why have a Pack and paint yourself, but to be fair he had helped with the McCall Nursery, though more than one mobile had had to be removed from the plaster.

For now the room was done out it racing cars and robots and had a big red sports car for a bed. When they had gone toy shopping to kit it out Allison, Lydia, Danny and Damion had found Scott, Jackson, Derek and Stiles playing with the toys to 'test them for suitability'. Pride of place on Drew's bed was a stuffed wolf that he had said he liked on one of the outings to the Zoo.

There was a knock at the door and Damion being the closet to it went and opened it, Mrs Wayne stood there looking very severe, and a small figure was tucked behind her legs. "Mrs Wayne... Drew?" He said in some confusion.

Mrs Wayne smiled and entered when he invited her in with some confusion written on his face. He shot Derek a look, which was also as equality unsure of what was going on. Mrs Wayne and Drew went into the Living room and sat on the Couch. Damion offered her tea and Derek went to get a juice for Drew. "Mrs Wayne, I knew we had a meeting today, but we didn't expect Drew or we would have had something planned for him." He said.

Sipping her tea while Derek handed Drew a juice box, Mrs Wayne then said. "Well I have good news for you in that case. After reviewing the home visits previously and meeting with the referees, Mrs McCall, the Sheriff and Dr Deacon. As well as reviewing the testimony supplied by the councillors and the charity organisations that you run. It has been decided as of today the tenth of June, that Andrew will be placed in full care under the Guardian ship of Derek and Damion Magus Hale. Congratulations, it's a boy." She reached into her ever present briefcase and pulled out the adoption papers which she and Melissa acted as witness to the signing off.

Drew sat quietly drinking from his juice box, Damion notice this and nudged Derek, they both went over to him and hunkered down to his eye level. Mrs Wayne saw this and exchanged a smile with Melissa. "What's up little man? You do want to still live with us don't you?" Derek asked in a soft voice.

Drew nodded his head but was worrying his lower lip. "You can tell us, were here for you." Damion added.

Drew looked at them from behind his fringe and in a low, almost silent voice he said "Uh huh, but what if you go away like Grammy and Grandpa... and Phersons..."

Damion felt his heart break at the pain in that voice and he could feel Derek's doing the same as well. "Drew, I promise you this on my life that I will always be here for you no matter what, and if I can help it nothing will ever, ever take me or Derek away from you no matter what happens." He could feel Derek nodding next to him, Drew still looked unsure.

Derek held out his hand to Drew and said "Do you remember the Wolfs from the zoo?" Drew nodded. "Do you remember when you asked why they were together what I told you?"

Drew nodded again. "You said they are Pack, and Pack means family. That they do anything for each other no matter what." He said quietly.

Derek placed his hand in Damion's both palms facing up. "This means you're our Pack now, you're our family and no matter what we will do anything for you and always be there for you. You are our Pup and we love you."

Mrs Wayne and Melissa both stood with bated breaths hoping that the hands of family that were being held out to Drew would be taken. Slowly he reached out his little hand and placed it on top of the other two, Damion leaned forward and scooped him up into his arms, and Derek embraced both of them. Tears were in all three's eyes.

Melissa sniffed and Mrs Wayne cleared her throat. "This is why I knew you were the right men for this. There will be some follow up visits, but I think that there shouldn't be any problems. I'll take these copies to the adoption agency and let this new Family get settled." She smiled again and making her goodbyes left the new family to bond.

Melissa left shortly after it as well saying that she needed to go see Scott and Allison, from the moist eyes and signs of a few tears they betted that Scott was in for an evening of hugs and baby pictures getting brought out.

Later on that evening Drew was finally asleep in his bed, the cuddly wolf now called Fang securely tucked under one arm. Damion sat on a chair in the bedroom with Derek next to him on the floor. Damion idle made swirling motions with his fingers on Derek's neck and he could feel Derek leaning into it. Softly so not to wake drew he said "I don't want to leave him alone. I could sit here all night and just watch him sleep."

Derek nodded "Me too." He replied.

After a few minutes Derek tapped him on the foot they both, as quietly as wolves, got up and slipped out the room, only pausing to set a night light on next to the door and one in the hallway, and to turn off the lights. They had only been in bed for half an hour when a little figure with a cuddly wolf appeared at the door.

"Drew, are you Okay?" Derek asked concerned.

Drew looked at him a little worried look on his features. "I woked up and got scared."

Damion said "I think I know what might help." He pulled the covers back and patted to the space between himself and Derek. Derek smiled and did the same; Drew ran forward and leapt onto the bed. Snuggling down between the two men, he got himself and his wolf comfy and Damion tucked him in. "We can work on the beds thing another time."

Derek shook his head and smiled. "He's got your wrapped around his little finger." He said.

Drew falling asleep sighed happily. "Night, night Daddy Derek, Daddy Damion" he mumbled.

Damion just looked at Derek who looked like his heart had just melted again and said to Derek "And you're not." Leaning down he kissed Drew on the forehead and whispered "Night Pup, sleep tight, run in the dream Forrest of your night."

Derek looked lovingly at both Drew and Damion and kissed Drew on the forehead as well. "Night Pup..."

Within minutes there was contented little sighs from Drew as he slipped deeper into sleep. Derek and Damion snuggled down and linked hands both watching Drew sleep until they too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3 – Moving in Day and First Meetings with the Pack.

**Chapter 3 – Moving in Day and First Meetings with the Pack.**

Saturday morning and the Magus-Hale house was a state of organised Chaos. Melissa was moving her stuff in that morning and Scott and Jackson were helping her. Derek was running around trying to get Drew up and ready, Damion was cooking breakfast for four hungry wolf appetites and two humans and Drew was running circles around Derek doing anything but getting ready.

It was a big day for all as the Pack were getting introduced to the newest Pup. Derek and Damion had explained to Drew as best they could about Werewolves and had shown him their shifting into beta form, Drew had been scared at first and hid behind Damion's leg, and then when he realised it was still Derek, he thought it looked really cool to the point he wanted his eyes to glow too.

They had then showed him the Alpha form they could both take as well. Derek had gone first and Drew had ended up riding on his back and scratching behind Derek's ears making Derek growl and huff in pleasure. When Damion had shown him his, Drew sat there opened mouthed at the Wings for several minutes then wanted to go flying. They had managed to dissuade him on that but his prize possession was now a feather from one of Damion's Wings and a fang from Derek that had been knocked out in training and been replaced when he shifted back.

..oo00OO00oo..

Apart from Melissa, Jackson, Scott and Allison the rest of the Pack had given them the space to allow him to settle in, and Drew was really unsure about meeting the others. His two Daddies were always there for him and Melissa was moving in too, something about him getting a new brother or sister. He knew that the Pack was family but what the really meant beyond the experience of Pack with his two Daddies' and Melissa he wasn't sure.

Derek finally persuaded him to get dressed and while he was playing quietly in his room Derek had gone to help Scott and Jackson shift a wardrobe. Melissa was in her new room un-boxing and Damion was cooking breakfast. Drew thought to himself if he was going to meet the rest of the Pack then he wanted to show off his new Choo-Choo train that Daddy Derek had gotten him. It was on a high shelf in the book case and just out the little boys reach, he knew everyone was busy so he was going to get it himself so he was ready to go with Fang his wolf pup and the Choo-Choo train.

Setting Fang by the door to stand guard, he went to the book shelf and started to pull himself up the levels until he was half way up the case. He reached to grab the train and standing on tip toes to give him more height he reached further and further over. Gravity then took hold and as the five your old grabbed the train he overbalanced and plummeted from the book shelf.

Melissa heard the crash and dropping the box she was holding ran to Drew's room, the little boy was sitting on the floor in tears his knee scraped up and the train in parts. Melissa ran to him and cuddled him and rubbed his back like she had done with Scott to calm him down. "What happened little man?" She asked him softly, hearing the sound of four wolves charging up the stairs.

Drew sat there sniffing and when he spoke it was through his sobs. "I wanted… to take my new Choo-Choo… to show Pack and climbeded up to get it… and felled down and hurt my knee… Mummy 'Lissa it really, really hurts."

The little boy looked up at here with big tear filled eyes and Melissa drew him into a cuddle and made shushing noises "Let me kiss it better ok" She leant down and kissed the skinned knee.

Damion, Derek, Scott and Jackson had held fire at the door; Melissa looked over at them and shrugged apologetically at being called Mummy. Damion looked at Derek and Derek met his eyes and smiling, nodded, Damion returned the gesture and both of them moved into the room. "Did Mummy Lissa kiss and make it better?" He asked and Melissa shot him a grateful look.

Drew sniffed and nodded. "Here let Daddy Derek and Me help make it better too." Both Derek and Damion crouched down and joined in the hug and they both kissed the skinned knee and they both licked it as well.

Drew giggle at the funny sensation of the licks "Daddies are licking me." He squealed at Melissa.

Derek ruffled his hair and said "Pup, you know we're Pack, and that's what wolfs do when another of the Pack is hurt they lick the wound to make it better, see." He pointed to the skinned knee and Drew saw that it had stopped bleeding and looked less raw than it had. He sniffed again and wiped away his tears and smiled. The three adults hugged him again.

From the middle of the hug Drew asked in perfect five year old logic. "If Daddy Derek and Daddy Damion are my new Daddy's and Mummy Lissa is my new Mummy. Does that make Scotty who's Mummy Lissa little boy my new brother?"

Damion and Derek exchanged looks with Melissa who nodded and looked over at Scott and Jackson who were both grinning. Derek answered "Uh-huh Pup, Scotty is your big brother and so is Jacks."

Jackson looked stunned and pleased to be included and started to tear up, Scott pummelled his shoulder and joked about him being a Girl for getting weepy.

Drew piped up "Does that make you and Daddy Damion, Scotty's and Jacks Daddy's too?"

Derek grinned wickedly and looking at the pair who had stopped goofing said "Yes it does Pup, we've been raising those too Pups for a while, and your still better behaved." He ruffled Drew's hair again and Scott and Jackson frowned at the implication.

Scott added "I'm still not calling either of you, Daddy." To which numerous stuff toys got thrown at him.

Melissa sat there drinking in her new Family, it was bizarre and strange and scary at times, but her son and Allison, and these two men and Drew and the extended family of the Pack had filled in her heart something that she had never know she truly missed, a big and loving family. She started to tear up as she through of the added honour and privilege of being mum to Drew as well the little one to come and the unconditional way that she had been accepted. Damion and Derek embraced her and Drew added his and then Scott and Jackson joined in.

The group sat there on the floor hugging each other until Damion sudden shouted "The croissants!" and the group rushed down stairs to salvage breakfast.

..oo00OO00oo..

Given the morning they had they were running half an hour late to the Pack gathering. As the cars pulled into the Wolf Lair's drive they saw Allison's SUV parked already. Getting out of the cars they could smell the Bar-B-Queue that was going in the back garden.

When it had become obvious to the Damion of the Packs preference to cook outdoors he had converted a good sized area to large charcoal cooking pits and rotisserie smokers, the area was covered over with a permanent roof and could be heated as well when it got cold. It was the favourite spot for the weekend gatherings that started on Friday night's and stretched all the way through to the end of Sunday. Stiles and Danny were tending the pits, Stiles in his customary white Chefs hat and the infamous 'Goose the Chef' apron which Danny took as an invitation any time he could.

Lydia was talking to Allison who at ten months pregnant was looking like she would drop any day now. It had taken her as a surprise when she found out that Werewolves tended to be pregnant for ten and half months, Scott had ended up sleeping on the couch for two weeks.

Melissa headed down to the seating area with Scott and Jackson, Derek went to head over to the cooking area when Damion snagged his jacket and motioned behind them. Drew was standing nervously at the edge of the grass a worried look on his face, now more than ever his coincidental resemblance to Derek showed with his sharp features and black hair spiked, the hazel green eyes frowning and the leather bike jacket the Derek had found for him. Damion privately thought that Derek had gotten one of every size so he would never grow out of them. He had his little rucksack on the ground and Fang was gripped tightly in his arms.

Both headed to him and hunkered down to his level. "What's up Pup?" Damion asked while Derek placed a hand on Drew's shoulder lightly holding on, both looking concerned.

"I scared..." Drew said in a hushed voice.

Damion quirked an eyebrow and asked. "What's scaring you Drew? This is the Pack, and our Family, they're all here to meet you" Derek nodded in agreement.

Drew scrubbed his toes in the dirt and his head dropped down more. "What if Pack don't like me, and Daddy Damion and Daddy Derek send me away like Phersons."

Derek could see the tears welling up at the sides of Drew's eyes and swept him up into his arms, followed by Damion embracing him as well. Damion didn't know how else to try and assure the little boy who had lost so much already, the McPherson had looked at adopting a younger child and when none were forthcoming they had gone slightly older but hadn't factored in that the child would have problems. Drew's clinginess and the night mares that he had, didn't fit in with their lifestyles and within two months had returned him and pulled out of the adoption program. Damion personally wanted to rip them apart for not considering everything before getting this little boys hopes up, Derek had be incandescent with rage and had had to spend the day destroying a large track of woodlands to work it out of his system.

Damion sighed and said to Drew. "Honey, nothing you could do or say would ever make me or Daddy Derek want to give you up or leave you behind or go away. We knew the moment that we saw you that you were going to be part of our Family, like what we knew with everyone here. Apart from Scott and his Mummy no one here is related, but we have all come together and are one big Family, our Pack, and you my little pup are its newest member. You are our son in every way except by birth and nothing will never ever change that."

Drew mumbled in a trembling voice "Not nothing?"

Derek answered "Not nothing in a million billion gazillion years. You can say or be anything and do whatever you want and you will always be our Pup first and foremost."

Drew made a sniffling noise clinging to Derek and Damion quietly crying, the rest of the Pack had heard the exchange and seen what was happening and started to gather. First Melissa, Scott, Allison and Jackson joined the embrace, then Danny, Stiles and Lydia. They stood there embracing this lost little boy and trying to undo the damage of being alone for so long in his young life with the best weapon they had, their love as a Family.

Stiles muttered from the huddle "How come he gets to make wet spots on Derek's jacket?"

Derek growled and replied "Try it and your dead Stilinski."

It was the moment that everyone needed to break the tension, first Drew started giggling then Scott joined in laughing and so on till the group was all smiling and laughing. The hug broke and as a group the headed down to the Bar-B-Queue area.

Damion then did introductions to the rest of the Pack. "Drew this is Uncle Stiles and Uncle Danny. This is Auntie Lydia and Auntie Allison you met briefly."

Drew looked up at the group and smiled self consciously "Dose Auntie Ally have a baby in her tummy?" he asked.

Scott smiled and said "That's right Pup, Auntie Ally and me are having a little Pup of our own. That will make you his or her Cousin when they come out."

"Really?" Drew asked.

Allison nodded and said "Uh-huh."

Danny came over and hunkered down rather than loom over the little boy. "Uncle Stiles and me are making lunch. We have burgers and ribs and hotdogs and fries. What would you like?"

Drew thought about it for a minute and looking at Derek asked "All of them?"

Derek smiled and nodded. The Bar-B-Queue then settled down into its normal run of affairs after lunch while Melissa, Allison and Lydia watched the boys played lacrosse and showed Drew how to play. Even Damion joined in, Drew and him winning against the others three times out of the five games. Then the evening meal was a continuation of the Bar-B-Queue and dessert was fruit pies and Ice Cream.

After the meal the ladies went inside with Drew and the other wolves went for a run. Allison hated missing out but she knew it wouldn't be good for the little one just now. Drew also wanted to go but was convinced to stay with Mummy Lissa with the promise of when he was older and still wanted to he could.

Allison watched from the back sitting room as the men stripped down for the run, she sighed "I miss running with Scott."

Lydia looked up from her magazine, "Not long now and you'll be out hunting with them again."

Melissa came in after settling Drew down for the night. "He put up a fight but sleep won out in the end, Scott was a lot like that as well when he was Drew's age."

Lydia smiled "He looked so cute in that outfit, just like a mini Derek."

Allison laughed "I know, Damion said that was all Derek's idea. I would never have pictured him as such a big softie."

Melissa smiled "He's good with him, and so is Damion. Natural fathers after dealing with you lot all these years I think. That's one of the reasons I've no reservations about surrogating for them."

Lydia nodded, and said with a slight frown "it's a big commitment and I know they are so grateful you said yes. I wish I could have, but I couldn't risk passing this on."

Allison came over and sat next to Lydia and put her hand on her shoulder. "We understand Lydia, really we all do. Your gifts are amazing but the price that comes with them is a lot. If you and Jackson want to I'm sure that you will adopt. I think he would like that."

Lydia sighed in a positive manner "Yes, after everything that his adoptive parents, then Damion and Derek have done for him, I know he does and I support him. We were talking about getting married as well. I know we have an unusual relationship but I think we do love each other, just in our own way."

..oo00OO00oo..

The hunt and play had lasted for hours so they finally got back to the Wolf Run after midnight. Derek and Damion had brought down a magnificent stag, Scott Jackson and Danny had taken down a younger buck. Stiles had gotten distracted and ended up with a Bunny. They had eaten their fill of the Deer and then dressed the remaining meat so that none would go to waste. The Carcases were left for the other animals.

After getting back and washing in the outside shower to clean up the dirt and blood they headed their rooms. Within half an hour of getting back a little figure clutching a cuddly wolf appeared at the door, Damion pushed the covers down patted the space between them.

Drew climbed up; he asked in a quiet voice "Is it really kay?"

Derek answered "Course it is Pup, you're not the only one." They settled down and Drew was soon sound asleep.

Around ten past two another figure appeared at the door. Jackson stood at the threshold unsure about coming in looking like the five year old had, especially after seeing Drew sleeping in the middle of the bed. Derek smirked and rolled his eyes at Damion. They both slid over and Derek gently rolled Drew over to make room in the middle of the bed. Damion rolled the covers down and patted the space. Jackson carefully crept up the bed and got in, he said quietly "I wasn't sure if there was going to be space..."

In the one sentence his underlying fears and abandonment issue that he kept inside were laid bare and he was like the little five years old that had been left alone again. Damion ruffled his hair affectionately "Pup, we always have room for you no matter what."

Derek added his own ruffling and said "You were our first adopted son in fact if not in name, no reason to change the sleeping arrangements now we have added to the Pack. But if you want your own Fang you'll need to let us know."

Jackson blushed slightly and squirmed down to get comfy.

Around five am the migration, as Damion called it, started. Scott and Allison made their way quietly along the corridor to the Master bedroom. Stopping at the threshold they exchanged glanced and both giggled slightly, Scott said "I wish I had a camera."

Damion and Derek were on either side of the bed; Drew was next to Derek and was cuddled into him. Jackson was next to Damion and was cuddled into him at the same time he was cuddling Fang the Wolf. Damion's voice drifted over quietly "Don't worry it's already taken care of."

Almost silently they made out Jackson saying "Balls..."

Scott and Allison grabbed pillows from the pile and got into the bed at the bottom corner on Derek's side. Within ten minutes Danny and Stiles made an appearance, Stiles was still half asleep and dragging his pillow, the both got in at the bottom on Damion's Side.

Stiles asked in a sleepy voice. "Was Jackson cuddling a wolf?"

Jackson replied with a growl "Go to sleep Stilinski".

Finally Lydia appeared, it had taken her the longest to get used to the idea of the Pack on this level, she was normally the last to join in but she wouldn't miss it now for anything. She commented to no one in particular. "I know what Jackson getting for his birthday."

Jackson just growled, but still held on to Fang.

Around eight thirty they were woken to a repeated clicking sound, Melissa stood at the door and was taking pictures with her camera. "Talk about a Puppy pile, ever Drew's in on the act." Drew had rolled over during the night and both he and Jackson was share cuddling Fang while they slept, both looking content with the world.


	4. Chapter 4 - New Arrival

**Chapter 4 – New Arrival:**

At three twenty seven on a Thursday morning three weeks later the latest addition to the McCall family and Hale Pack decided to make an appearance. Allison felt a stirring and moved to get comfortable; the last few days she had started getting cramp every so often if she sat in the same position for too long. Between that and her general discomfort from her increased proportions she wasn't having a good time, it was a good thing Scott could heal fast the number of times she had hit him for getting her in this state. Well not that she had hit him, hit him, but it was his fault and he had to share the same suffering as she did. "Come on Jr., let's try and get a little sleep so were not frazzled all day." She said to herself as she rubbed her stomach area.

Under her hand she could feel the baby moving. She stretched to grab the pillow that had fallen on the floor and then felt her legs getting warm and wet. "Scott honey, wake up." She said and shook him to wake him up; he mumbled in his sleep and batted her hand. "SCOTT!" She added with traces of her growl under it.

He bolted upright and sleepily said. "Huh, wha, I'm wake I'm awake. What's up Ally?" He asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes.

"Scott, don't panic but I'm having the baby." She said, Scott looked at her and tried to take in what she was saying he started to roll over like he was about to go back to sleep when he sat bolt upright.

"The baby!" Allison rolled her eyes at Scott who had now started to panic and was trying to put on his jeans and top at the same time and looking more likely to fall head first out the window.

"When you've finished having your panic attack, might be an idea to call your mum and our Pack Alpha's, and Dr Deacon. Then help me get up and change the sheets and have a shower."

Scott looked at her like she had grown another head. "Really have a shower at a time like this and change the bed, what about having the baby?"

Allison sighed "The contractions are only starting, about twenty minutes apart, Dr Deacon and the lama's class both said it was only an issue when they get to ten, and I would like a clean bed and to feel clean before this all starts."

Scott looked sheepishly at Allison. "Sorry, I kind of panicked there. I'll make the phone calls and get the sheets; do you want any food or something to drink?"

Allison smiled as calm Scott made his appearance and said. "Some tea and toast would be really good. You do that and I'll shower."

..oo00OO00oo..

Doctor Emile Deacon the local vet and Druid, was woken by the buzzing of his phone. Reaching over he saw that it was Scott calling. He wondered to himself if it was a Wolf related emergency or perhaps it was time for a more natural emergency. Reaching over he picked up the phone and got his answer.

"Dr Deacon, thank goodness I got you. Ally's water broke and her contractions are twenty minutes apart. She's still mobile." Scott blurted out.

Emile smiled so the little one had finally decided to make an appearance. "That's good news Scott. I'll get my things together and be right over."

The relief in Scott's voice was palatable. "Thanks Dr Deacon, see you soon."

Emile hung up the phone and turned on the lights and started to get up. It has been a number of years since he had first met the Hale Pack. It hadn't been the smoothest of relationships at time, but in time they had come to mutual respect. The Wolves served as Guardians to the Nexus point that existed in the area. They were unaware of that at the beginning but had saved the world from catastrophe when ancient forces had tried to resurface on the planet. Now he acted as emergency medical aid for them when the battles got rougher than they could handle or the wounds were supernatural in nature. He had also come to enjoy the regular get together and exchanges of magical knowledge with Damion, the Packs Mystic. Sighing at the early rise he got dressed and his 'other' medical bag and headed down to his car.

..oo00OO00oo..

Damion, Derek and Drew were sound asleep in Master bedroom at the Hale mansion; it had been a fairly packed previous day, yesterday with getting Drew registered for school and getting his supplies. It had been trying on all three as Drew was worrying about starting somewhere new, Derek was having crowd issues at having to go to the Shopping Mall and Damion was worn out making sure Derek didn't growl at the store clerks or other shoppers if they got to close.

Melissa's phone went off and the two wolves were awakened as well, they heard her sleepily talking to Scott and making out that the baby had started to come.

Derek mumbled to himself as he started getting up. "Kids not even here and he's taking after his father in annoying me."

Damion threw him a look "Keep up the grumbling Mr Sour Wolf and I'll make sure that you're on nights with Melissa when it's our turn."

Derek growled softly to himself and reached for the phone as it started ring, he brusquely answered Scott as Damion got Drew up and took him to get dressed.

They arrived at the McCall house and saw Deacons car already there, as the Camaro pulled up the rest of the Pack pulled in behind them and parked on the street.

Melissa shook her head in amusement at the whole Pack turning out for the birth; it was an interestingly unusual family that she was involved with. They headed in and as she went upstairs the others grouped in the living room to wait on news. A wait that would take most of the day as the labour dragged on, Scott and Melissa took turns staying with Allison and getting her food and drinks.

Finally around half seven in the evening the newest Pack member was born with a cry that filled the whole house.

Deacon came down the stairs after another hour and said "The new parents would like to see their Alpha's"

Damion woke up Drew who had fallen asleep and the boy sleepily picked up a bag almost as half his size that he had brought with him. Derek, Damion and Drew went upstairs while Danny and Jackson broke out the Champaign that they had brought for the occasion. Melissa was helping Allison back into bed and Scott was standing over a crib with a rapt look on his face.

Derek came in and asked "So?"

Scott smiled at Allison who nodded. He picked up the baby and said "May I introduce you to Sam Tyler McCall, Sam for Allison brother and Tyler for my Grandpa." The little boy made a small noise as he settled against his father's chest.

Damion smiled and went over and a happy sigh left him when he saw the little boy. When Derek came over and looked the little boy opened his eyes and the brown iris's flashed gold for a moment.

Scott did a double take on this and looked from Derek to Allison "His eyes flashed gold!"

Damion smiled and said "I guess our little pup know who his Alpha is huh?"

Allison and Melissa laughed at that and Allison had to place a hand to support her abdomen. Damion then motioned for Drew to come over and the little boy walked carefully over. He reached into the bag and pulled out a Brown Wolf cub like the Black one he had, Scott crouched down so the Sam was about the same level as Drew.

Drew held the Wolf out and said "This is Timber; he's the brother to Fang my wolf. I hope we can be like brothers too." The baby seemed to reach out and hold onto the Wolf pups leg for a moment. Scott and Drew Smiled at that, then Drew put the Wolf in the crib at the bottom like it was standing guard when Scott put the little one back in.

Damion went over to Allison and asked "How are you doing?"

Allison smiled and replied "Sore and tired, but it was all worth it. I would trade everything for that moment when he opened his eyes and looked at me. I'm also glad that my healing is kicking in already. I wouldn't like to do that normally"

Melissa smiled and said "I remember what it was like trying to get that one out, I wouldn't trade it for anything either" Scott half smiled self-consciously.

Damion asked her. "When do your parents fly back in and have you called them yet?"

Allison thought for a second. "They should be back tomorrow, I'm going to try and get them now, as long as they're not in a meeting I should get them. They'll be thrilled."

Damion kissed Allison on the fore head, and Derek repeated the action, proud stand in parents to her and Scott. "Well head out just now and send the rest of the Pack up in small groups for quick visits if you're up for it?" He said, Scott sat next to Allison and they exchanged looks.

Allison replied "Yeah that would be good."

Drew had a final look at the new baby and they headed down the stairs. There was a fight between Lydia and Stiles as to who went next, which Lydia won without question but Danny and Jackson saved the day and let both best friends go first.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek was carrying Drew piggy back style on top of his rucksack while Damion was leading the way with occasional checks of a GPS. They had been hiking for most of the day and would soon come out to a remote area at the head of a large lake. It had been Derek's Idea three months after Sam's birth and not long after they had successfully done the surrogate infusion with Mellissa, to have a break and take Drew for a camping trip.

Melissa had loved the idea of getting a week to herself and Drew had become hyper over the idea of going into the wild with his Dads. They found the camping spot and soon set up camp. It was a picturesque spot and Derek had rustled up several rabbits for the stew pot which turned out to be better than expect.

The next couple of days past without incidents with Derek showing Drew the basics of survival in the woods and Damion had shown Drew the night sky which showed all the stars in perfect clarity as they were so far from any settlement.

On the third day is when things went wrong, it had started when Drew had gone down to the lake to skip stones as he had done previously, when called he came back from the lake looking a little peaky. After dinner he had complained of a Stomach ache and not feeling too well. Damion checked him over and it looked like he had just picked up a bug, when Derek and Damion had talked about heading back to civilisation Drew had protested. Derek though that they would see in the morning if no better, they would head back.

During the night Drew's fever grew worse and he slipped into delirium and when they were trying to rouse him is when Derek smelled something wrong "It's faint but there's a metallic tinge to his sent. It's not like blood but its there..." He looked at Damion worriedly.

Damion shared the same look and scented Drew as well "I smell it faint but pervasive..." He paused and his frown deepened.

Derek looked at him "What?"

Damion tried once more to rouse Drew "Drew honey, did you eat anything today, anything not from camp? Come one Pup can you hear me?"

Drew was slipping in and out of consciousness but managed to mumble "Berrys..."

Damion shot Derek a look; he stood up and ran at full sprint down to the lake leaving a confused Derek to tend to Drew. Following the scent trail he came to a large patch of berry bushes next to a stream. He pulled some berries from a bush that had been disturb and squished them between his claws, scenting the remains. Dropping them he scented the water and followed the stream back a ways from the shore.

Heaped in a clearing were crates of old industrial batteries. Corroded and leaking batteries that had seeped into the ground water and then into the bushes. Drew ate the berries and possible drank from the water as well. Shredding one of the crates his worst fears were realised as he read the labels on them. He turned and fear propelled his shift to Alpha form as he ran on all fours back to the camp.

Derek was changing compresses and looked furiously at the wolf form as it broke into the clearing "Well?" He demanded as Damion shifted back.

Damion held up a hand to signal Derek to wait as he laid a hand on Drew's head and began to chant in an ancient language. Slowly Drew's body began to glow red brighter areas began to form in his guts area, where his kidneys and liver were and then his head began to glow brighter. The glow faded as he broke connection, his eyes closed as he tried to process what he had seen, then looking at Derek his expression was filled with pain "By the lake there were leaking batteries that had seeped into the group water. He ate the Berries that you showed him but they were saturated, and the acidic sweetness taste hid it."

Derek grabbed him by the shoulders "What is it, what was that glow, what does it mean!"

Damion stroked Drew's head as the little boy whimpered "It was industrial batteries, they were Mercury Lead composites. He has heavy metal poisoning..."

Derek looked from Damion to Drew and back again "Ok... ok here's what we do, I shift you secure him to me and then we all make a run for the car, it would take a several hours but we can make it, or try to get an air lift if we can get a signal." He made to wrap Drew in blankets but Damion placed a hand on his arm

"Derek it's too late the concentration was too high, hour ago it may have made a difference, but now he won't survive the trip and the metal is already damaging his organs. Even if he made it the damage is done even if we got all the toxins out right now he would need to have some sort of accelerated regeneration to prevent permanent impairment." Damion said, the pain written on his face.

Derek shook of Damion hand and growled at him "What we give up, we let him die or suffer. Is that your great plan after living for so long, can't you cure him, or heal him or do something with your high and mighty powers?" He turned and smashed his fist into tree.

"I can't, my ability to heal works with what the body has to repair itself, if it was a fever or a cut or something. It's useless alright. All the power in the universe and I would trade it all for the gift of life for this little boy." Damion answered bitterly.

Derek turned to face him and could see the frustration and pain etched into his mate's face, which began to change as something started to click in his mind. "Gift of life. Gift of life. Derek we have the gift of life right here and it's staring me in the muzzle!" Damion exclaimed, Derek's own features clouded with confusion. "I can remove the heavy metals, I can draw them from him, it won't be easy but it is do-able."

Damion seemed to be caught in the fever of the idea, Derek interjected "But you said that wouldn't save him?"

Damion nodded "Yes it wouldn't save him, but you can. You bite him; the bite will begin a cellular regeneration that would reverse the damage to his body."

Derek shook his head violently "Even if he were well he's only five that chances of him surviving the change are tiny and the time taken to do so even if he did would be hours, if not days given his condition."

Damion grabbed his shoulders. "Derek if you bite him and initiate the change you can then link to him through the Pack bond and funnel the strength of the Pack into him. While at the same time I can accelerate the transformation in him and support his system as much as I can. It's the only thing that I can think of that has a shot in hell of giving this little boy, our little boy, a chance."

Derek looked at the desperation on Damion and felt it mirrored in his heart. "One chance in a hundred is better than no chance at all." Damion added and turned to Drew, from his wrists he unsealed his loci, and then released the swords and separated them. He then plunged them into the ground at Drew's head. Derek hesitated and met eyes with Damion.

"He was going to get the chance to choose; now we need to do it to save his life. I hope he doesn't hate us for taking it from him." Derek said Damion caressed his cheek.

"I don't think he could ever hate us. If we're doing it lets do it now." Damion said to him and Derek nodded and moved to Drew's head he kissed it once and Damion did the same

Damion then drew his hand down the side of the one of the black swords, the blood ran down and on the ground, he then dipped his left index finger into it and traced out three sigils on Drew's forehead. He dipped his head then when he looked up his eyes had gone to black orbs, he began to incant and the crystals in the blades glowed, then the blood glowed down the blade edge and on the ground then sigils glowed. After a few moments black and silver tears seemed to start to form in Drew's eyes.

Damion nodded to Derek and Derek closing his eyes bent down and with his fangs showing pierced the nape of Drew's neck. The little boy squirmed weekly and after a minute Derek rocked back. He spat out the infected blood he had gotten from Drew and placed a towel to the little boys neck to stanch the flow.

"Call on the pack" Damion whispered, the metal tears dripped from the little boys eyes. Derek reached out to the Pack he called them to lend him there strength to give it to the little boy who was becoming one of them.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott and Allison were grabbing an opportunity to sleep as Sam was obligingly was out of it as well. They both sat bolt upright and Scott exclaimed "Sam!"

He went to dive to check the baby when Allison placed and hand on his arm "Not Sam, but a pup in distress we're being called... Drew, it's Drew they need us." Both of them relaxed their bodies and focused their strength to their Alpha.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles and Danny were sleeping as well, Danny was holding Stiles in his arms and both looked content with the world. Then the call came both sat bolt upright and said "Drew" simultaneously and looked at each other.

Seconds later Jackson barrelled through the door holding a steel coloured cuddly wolf. "He needs us" he blurted and saw the others had had the same instinct.

Stiles motioned for him to join them and he dived onto the bed and they joined hands to add support to each other as they focused their strength to their Alpha. Lydia stood nervously knowing that she couldn't give her strength like the others, and knowing what was taking place and unable to interfere.


	5. Chapter 5 - More than Blood

**Chapter 5 – More than blood.**

Derek felt the surge from the Pack and he focused it into Drew, urging it to help heal him and change him. Damion felt the call from Derek as well and funnelled as much of his strength as he could to him, at the same time he was removing the toxins from Drew molecule by molecule and pushing the mystical carrier of the Werewolf gift as much as he could to turbo charge the effect.

Around dawn the metal tears had stopped flowing from Drew's eyes and the raging fever had broken. Damion slumped against his swords as he focussed to try and not pass out; Derek was holding Drew's hand gently whispering to the boy, he looked at Damion and saw the exhaustion plain on his face "When will we know if it worked?"

Damion pushed himself upright and looked at the boy "It could be any time, but the fever has broken and he is stable." He took a breath to strengthen his resources and repeated the same incantation that had showed the poisoning. Drew glowed red but there were no bright spots. "The metals are gone, leached from his system. If he wakes up soon then I would say it was a success. Though accelerating the change like that and funnelling the Packs strength through one little boy, a little boy who has just been bitten there may be fallout. It's never been done before."

Derek looked down at Drew with a worried expression and brushed the hair out of his small face. "I hope we did the right thing."

Damion looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Given the options how could we not? He's going to sleep some more and then when he's awake we should head back as soon as we can. Even getting into Cell distance so we can let the Pack know what happened. I wouldn't be surprised if they were on their way here." Derek nodded at that. Damion stood up slowly "I'm going to make sure this never happens to anyone else." His eyes flared black his swords in hand and Derek let him go, in the meantime he returned to keeping an eye on Drew.

Damion was furious, he was beyond angry now that he could be now that the cold dread of finding Drew dying was passed. Anger rolled off of him in waves and black lightning crackled and buzzed over his skin. He reached the clearing and examined the contents looking for clues. There were enough batteries here to signify a largish operation. Probably with access to the lake from one of the town further down the coast. Then he saw it wedged into the bottom of the crate forgotten and overlooked by the dumpers, a scrap of paper. He used magic to extract it and remove the seeping toxins that threatened to destroy it. It was a shipping invoice to a boat yard for a shipment of batteries, the same type of marine batteries that had been dumped. Taking his phone he started taking pictures of the dump site, and then he took the address and folded it into his pocket. Taking his swords in his hands, he turned them so they were crossed and lying horizontal, he let them go and they remained floating in the air. Damion ran his hand over the surface of the blades and there was a residual charge left crackling up them. Concentrating the rolling energies that surrounded him through the blades he began to scour the area with crackling leaping bolts of black lightning, purging the venomous toxins from the land.

To an outsider it would look like black fire and lightning scorching the earth, and Derek, even from the campsite, had a prime view of the results as the cold flames seared and fused the ground. When Damion was finished it looked like someone had gouged a great scoop in the earth leaving a smooth hollow that was a half sphere in shape, the sides of which had been fused to a glass like finish. Water from the upper part of the stream began to trickle into the hollow, in time it would fill it making a new drinking pond for the wild life in the area. Damion returned to the camp and Derek gave him a worried look at the level of destructive power he had used.

A few hours later Drew slowly woke up, he was groggy and somewhat confused but seemed to be ok. He was upset that the Camping trip was being cut short getting quite worked up about it, without warning he began to shift into Beta form a howl of shock escaping his now fanged mouthed. "I don't want to go, I'm kay now, don't wanna, don't wanna, don't WANNA! DON'T WANNAWwooooOOOooooOOOooooh!" There was a shocked look on his face as his features distorted and his claws extended, his eyes flashing blue so much like Derek's, he looked to his Daddies for help. Derek ran to him and embraced him, joined moments later by Damion

"It's ok Drew, don't fight it, and let it happen. You had an accident with some bad food. It was hurting you we had to make you like us so that you would be OK." Derek said to the boy as he rubbed his back and tried to sooth him through the transition. When his shift had finished Derek carefully sat down with the Werewolf Pup that Drew now was in his lap.

Drew sat looking at his hands which had little claws on the end, and feeling his new fangs. He traced the little points on his ears and his distended brow. The shock at the shift happening slowly wore off and the panic attack that Drew was having slowly subsided. "I'm like Daddy Derek and Daddy Damion now. I'm like Pack?" He asked.

Damion nodded to the little boy. "That's right, we would have let you choose if you wanted to be when you were older, but as Daddy Derek said you got really sick, really, really fast and we had to change you so that we could help you get better."

"I have my own wolf now, fangs part of me now?" He looked at Derek and Damion.

Derek nodded and added "That's right pup you have your own wolf inside of you now like us, and it will protect you. You really are our pup now no matter what else happens."

Drew looked awed at that. "I'm really, really your Pup now?"

Damion ruffled his hair. "Uh-huh even though you were already our pup, this means that we have a very special bond now that makes us even more of a family that before."

Drew look rapturous at this idea that even though he knew they loved him before and he was their adopted son, they were now linked together bonded like a proper family. "I'm really your Pup now" he nuzzled into both of them, a growl of affection coming from his fanged mouth. They broke the embrace and Drew wanted to see himself, so while he looked at his fangs and eyes in a reflective surface Derek and Damion started to break camp.

It took a bit of work to get Drew shifted back, his youth and anxiety at being able to do it, made it hard, but after Derek and Damion had worked with him calming him down and getting him to focus he soon looked like his normal self in.

He managed to keep it that way until four Betas came barrelling through the underbrush and scared him into reacting again.

Derek looked like he would strangle the Betas that skidded to a halt in front of them; Damion sighed and threw his hands up into the air. The rest of the Pack, all in Beta form, and all shocked to see a five year old Beta Werewolf growling defensively at them.

"Really I know that we called on the Pack last night and good Job on getting here so quickly, but really a more sedate approach to the camp would have been a better idea..." Damion said to Scott, Jackson, Stiles and Danny.

The Betas had the good sense to look somewhat abashed at this while Derek called them. "Dumb Asses" and started to calm Drew down again.

Scott was the first one to break the silence. "We all felt the call last night and at first light we drove here when we couldn't get you on the cell phones. We knew Drew was in trouble and had to come."

Damion sighed and placed a hand on Scott's shoulder. "Guys we appreciate it. Look Drew got poisoned and wasn't going to make the trip back for help. The only thing that we could do was to give him the bite and accelerate it as much as we could so that it could begin to heal the damage which we could also bolster once he was part of the Pack. We didn't think that this place would have no cell coverage; otherwise we would have gotten a satellite phone. In the mean time would you guys help break camp while we get Drew calmed down again and we can head back. We'll go shifted to speed things up." The others nodded and went to get the rest of the camping stuff packed.

Jackson went over to Drew and hunkered down. "Hey little wolf Pup, I guess we really are proper brothers now huh, seems we both have Wolfs now and everything" Drew looked delighted by this and smiled af smile at Jackson who returned a fanged smile back at him. "Don't worry I'll help you get used to this Ok" he said. Drew hugged Jackson and as he did so he slowly shifted back.

Damion having taken some pictures of the scene looked at Derek and said "I don't know about you but I want to have a cry about now." Derek punched him in the shoulder as the others smiled.

Once Drew was calm enough to travel and the camp supplies packed up Derek shifted into his alpha form and Damion arranged a harness that would keep Drew safely on his back, much to Drew's delight at getting to run with his Dad. Damion and the others shifted as well and the others shouldered the camp supplies. Running as a Pack was always special, more so when it was for a distance. The Betas drew strength for the Alpha's and shared their strength with each other, the Alpha's supported the Beta's and boosted their abilities. They ran like the wind through the trees, Drew's squeals of delight echoed in around them as he experienced the full thrill and bond of being Pack.

..oo00OO00oo..

They stopped just before they got to the Parking lot and Derek and Damion shifted back. Drew was sleepily draped over Jackson's back in the piggy back hold. He looked so content and happy. Derek smiled at the site and nodded to Damion who smiled as well. "I've never heard of a five year old Lycan that could shift." He said.

Damion nodded "It's not something that would happen to born Lycan, and if someone had even bitten a five year old I doubt they would have survived the transformation. This is something no one could have expected."

Scott was listening and asked "So Sam won't wolf out for a while?"

Derek nodded "Yeah born Wolves tend to have their first shift about puberty. I was eleven when mine happened. I think the earliest was maybe ten and half the oldest by fourteen."

Scott looked a bit relieved by that "That's a bit of a relief to hear, I had visions of wolf based temper tantrums."

Stiles snorted "Yeah yours were bad enough." Scott shot him a look and Danny and Jackson chuckled, Derek added an amused snort.

They walked through to the waiting cars and Damion hung back for a few moments, he looked at the sleepy Drew getting buckled in by Jackson and then looked at Derek. "You head back with Drew. I have something I need to take care of."

Derek looked at him and frowned, then narrowed his eyes "You know who did it, don't you?"

Damion returned his look and the Betas came over. "Yes I do, I have an invoice of the company that did the dumping. Our little boy was almost killed, any other little boy would have been. They need to learn that the cost of doing this will greatly exceed any hint of a benefit they think they will get." The cold fury in his eyes caused the Betas, who had heard this, to step back.

Derek looked at him and sized up the situation, he placed a hand on Damion's arm "Just don't become a killer because of them, be better than that." With that he turned and headed towards the cars.

Stiles and Danny hung back, and Derek looked at them "We'll stay and help if we can." Danny said.

Derek nodded and quietly to Danny said "Don't get in his way, I've only seen him this angry twice and it wasn't good either time. Just make sure he doesn't kill anyone, he wouldn't forgive himself if he did." Danny nodded, and stiles swallowed, Scott and Jackson exchanged nervous looks. Damion stood at the edge of the parking lot the shadows licking and curling around him. Derek shot Damion one last look then got into the Camaro and headed back with Jackson and Scott.

..oo00OO00oo..

The ride down the lake was in silence, Stiles had tried to strike up a conversation a couple of times but it hadn't gone anywhere. He and Danny kept giving worried looks at Damion as they came to a reasonable sized town; he pulled the car over and then turned to the two Betas'. "When I've gone head out of town just as if you were passing through. I'll meet you down the road about ten miles, there's a rest stop near a waterfall." He passed the map with the rest stop marked Danny.

Danny took it and looked at him. "I promised Derek we would stay with you."

Stiles nodded in agreement, Damion looked at both of them. "Nice idea, but what I'm about to do it would be best if you weren't in town. I won't kill any one you have my word, but I won't endanger the Pack for this."

Stiles and Danny exchanged worried looks, Stiles said. "Yeah but Derek's our Alpha and that kind of makes it an order."

Damion looked at him his eyes had already become black orbs. "That wasn't a request Stiles. You've come this far with me; you have my word not to kill. Now go and wait for me down the road."

Stiles gulped and nodded as did Danny. Damion got out the car and walked into town and towards the harbour, the Shadows curling around him and his wings began to appear.

Danny slide over and started the car "I always thought it was Derek that had the temper. But this, this is beyond anything I've ever seen."

Stiles slipped over into the front and said "I've seen hints at it; it's easy to forget that he's not like the rest of us, and I mean that as a Werewolf. There are depths to him that we never see, and after tonight I hope we never will." Danny made a noise of agreement and drove the car towards the rest stop.

Damion walked towards the docks like an avenging angel, it was lucky that as day turned to night most people were home or heading that way. The shadows hid him anyway from all but the most ardent viewer. Reaching the docks he saw his target, with an almost idle gesture the locks snapped of the side gate and he went in. No one was in the yard or the area, between his Werewolf senses and his magic he was sure of that. He wouldn't be a killer because of them, he had promised Derek that, but they would pay for what they had done. A cursory investigation showed more waste getting ready to be dumped, it sickened him. Instead of being responsible for their waste, they would dump it and save themselves a recycling charge. Well the charge would be met out in total. A gesture and a surge in the electrical system blew all the security and alarms. Then he let out the cold flaming rage and horror that had sat in the pit of his stomach since he hadn't been able to rouse Drew.

Black flames consume the yard in an inferno of absolute cold. He turned and in the slagged concrete that was burning he inscribed his message to the owners. Spreading his wings he shot into the air and head headed towards the rendezvous point.

..oo00OO00oo..

Stiles and Danny dropped Damion off and headed towards the Wolf Lair; Damion headed up the steps and entered the Hale mansion. It was a little after three a.m. he could hear four heart beats inside, three sleeping one in the Kitchen. He headed there and saw Derek sitting at the table eating ice-cream from the tub. He slid a tub towards Damion "Someone once told me that Ice-cream was better than alcohol."

Damion slid out a chair and collapsed into it, he picked up a spoon and took several mouthfuls. "I was so scared; I saw Drew and I knew I couldn't lose him." He said after a few minutes.

Derek nodded "I was scared I was going to lose him as well, and then I was scared tonight I was going to lose you to that rage."

Damion looked at Derek and placed a hand on his "I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry for the way I acted tonight, but I'm not sorry for what I did."

Derek nodded "Drew was worried when you didn't come back with us. Jackson is sleeping over with him, you should see the pair of them in Drew's bed it's funny, Drew shared Fang with him as Storm, Jacks's wolf, was at the Lair."

Damion smiled sadly "I guess Jacks really wanted a little brother. I shouldn't have worried Drew any more that he already was. It was just there after the shock and rush to save Drew, the rage was there is was wild and full of fire and Ice. Part of me loved setting it free, it revelled in it."

Derek laced his fingers into Damion's. "I know something of what that can be like; we all do to an extent. But you carry in you a great burden to keep your abilities in check. That's what I'm here for to help you shoulder that burden, to be there to hold you when you are scared." He stood up and Damion followed, Derek pulled him into an embrace "I don't want to lose you either." He said to Damion "Come one lets head up to bed."

They climbed the stairs slowly and looked in on the sleeping pair, both looking like pups tucked in. Derek whispered to Damion "That's who you live for." And then kissed him, they headed to bed.

In the morning it was reported that an unknown person or group had burned to the ground a marine repair yard the strange thing is that no other buildings around it were damaged or heat warped. Even stranger was a message inscribed into the concrete foundations that seemed to have been done when they were molten? The message read 'Dumping your crap almost took a boy's life, so in response I'm taking your living.' Photos of the dumped crates and the invoice scrap were left at the local Sheriff's office who was investigating the claims.

..oo00OO00oo..

Drew was slowly getting to grips with his new wolf, with the rest of the Pack to help and guide him he making progress. To be on the safe side Derek and Damion kept him out of school for a couple of months till he was better able to stop the surprise shifts. The no biting rule was repeated and re-enforced as much as possible. His first full moon he had a mini hunt and play with the Pack then fell asleep in Melissa's lap while still in Beta form, she later said that she had started to scratch him behind the ears and he had nuzzled into it letting out little growls of delight in his sleep.

The surrogate plan was in and working and two months after Drew's change Damion reported that the pregnancy was proceeding nicely. The first trimester of the pregnancy went well and Melissa commented that she was feeling surprisingly well considering she had been hit badly with morning sickness when she had Scott.

During the start of the second trimester she began to feel unwell, it started like a flu that carried on for weeks. Then one night she was woken with cramps and a feeling that something was deeply wrong. "Derek! Damion!" She called and in seconds the pair was at the door to her room, followed by a sleepy Drew.

Derek scooped him up into his arms as Damion rushed to Melissa's side and began to check. Melissa gritted her teeth as another cramp shook her body. "Something is very wrong here." She said to him as she gripped his hand.

Damion threw Derek a deeply worried look. "We need to get her to the Lair, there's equipment there we need."

Derek's face was set as he nodded and went to get things organised. Damion helped Melissa up and carried her to the Car. Drew was already in the back and Damion put Melissa in the front.

Derek said "I've phoned ahead Stiles is getting the place ready. You go with Melissa; I'll get Scott and Allison"

Melissa nodded her thanks to Derek. The ride over to the Run was fraught with silent worries. Drew worried his lower lip and kept shooting Melissa worried looks. Melissa was bracing herself against the dashboard and trying her best to not panic. Pulling into the drive Danny and Jackson were waiting by the front door, as they got out Jackson said. "Lydia and Stiles are getting things running, we'll get Drew Ok?"

Damion looked at Drew, who nodded that was Ok, and mouthed thank you to the Betas. Helping Melissa out the car he carried her again down to the Under Lair. Stiles had gotten the medical equipment and healing items ready while Lydia ensured the area was sterile with various incantations. Melissa was helped up to the table and Damion started to scan her with the others help.

The rest of the Pack gathered in the waiting area, shortly joined by Derek, Scott and Allison with a sleeping Sam in her arms. Scott went up to the access arch but stayed there knowing that the best people were there. "Has Dr Deacon been called?" He asked to no one in particular.

Stiles replied in the affirmative "Yeah he is on his way."

Deacon soon arrived and was soon helping the others.

After half an hour a stunned looking Damion came to the arch followed by Deacon. "Given the circumstances of the pregnancy I've never seen anything quite like this. It looks like the protection that was to stop Melissa being turned failed and her body is rejecting the pregnancy as it tries to fight of what it sees as an infection to her system. As she was human when the pregnancy started the barrier was to stop that happening." Damion said.

Scott looked stunned and looked at Damion "I thought you said this barrier would protect her, but it's failed and now she and the Baby are in danger." He said, claws and fur started appearing as his anger rose.

Stiles had joined them and tried to defuse the situation "Dude, he was on the money. I saw the protection barrier that he designed and wove it was perfect."

Scott growled "No it wasn't if it failed!"

Damion looked at him and Derek who was also looking for answers. "No it was working. The barrier was designed to protect her from a baby that was carrying the wolf genome, a baby. It was designed for a baby."

"Well it didn't, did it? She's having a baby and it failed!" Scott chewed out. Allison placed a hand on his shoulder to try and clam Scott down.

Damion shook his head and look at them "You don't get it; it was working when she's carrying A baby. When the foetuses' reached a certain point past which they were definable as separate life's the barrier spell was overloaded. It failed because she's having Twins!"

Scott looked stunned and Derek sank to the floor "Twins?" He asked unbelieving.

Damion nodded "We need to find a way to make this condition stable."

Danny asked "Can you put in a new Barrier?"

Deacon shook his head and said "No, its past that point the Lycan transformation is slowly working through her system now, but it's taking too long and her body is fighting it. Were trying to work out how best to support her system till she stabilises and stop the rejection"

Scott looked at Damion "Drew!"

Damion stared blankly at him and then he got what Scott meant. "Oh my god Scotty boy you are a genius!" He grabbed Derek and Scott by the hand and dragged them into the clean area.

Drew looked at Jackson who was holding his hand and asked "I did something?"

Jackson returned a puzzled look "Not sure Pup, but maybe you have."

Damion came up to Melissa's side "Your boy is a Genius Melissa!" Melissa smiled painfully "Ok... Ok we've got two roads open to us, if we terminate the pregnancy now the likely hood is that your body will fight of the change and you'll be human."

Melissa shook her head violently "I won't lose these babies, do what you have too."

Damion grabbed her hand "Melissa you have to understand the only other way to do that is to turn you, to make you a Wolf like us. We would need to force the change so that the healing factor would reverse what has happened and save the pregnancy."

Melissa looked at him, determination written on her face "I won't lose these babies do it, and do it now."

Damion nodded. "Ok this is how we do it; both Derek and Scott need to bite you." He told the pair

Scott piped up nervously. "Me?"

Damion nodded "Derek's Alpha bite is stronger and will be the dominate force, Scott you carry the same DNA as your Mum, you will act like a donor or transfusion medium. You'll stop her from rejecting it. Meanwhile Doc Deacon and I will do our best to ease the transition and the Pack can add their strength to the change and healing like they did with Drew. Lydia can you monitor her vitals and do what you can to mitigate any pain." Lydia nodded and collected a few items.

Scott and Derek each took hold of an arm, while Deacon and Damion went to the feet and head respectively and focused their powers on Melissa. Damion said "Now". Both Wolves shifted to Beta form and bit into Melissa's arms. She grimaced but Lydia managed to block the worst of it. After a minute both wolfs released and then joined there energy to the Packs and focused it on Melissa and the unborn twins inside her.

Again in minutes and hours instead of hours and days the transformation took its course, all the while Lydia monitored the babies and Melissa's health. After a time the cramping stopped and her vitals started to stabilise, then returned to normal, at the same time the babies stats became stronger and more pronounced.

Looking at her arms for the bite marks Scott and Derek had left, Melissa saw that they had healed already, she looked over at Scott who still had a worried look on his face and smiled "I guess I'm part of the club now, though if you're teaching me it better not be like when I taught you to drive."

Scott half whined "Mum, I wasn't that bad! We only lost the wing mirror once and I got it back, you lost it totally."

Derek and Damion smiled and came over to Damion took her hand and look at her apologetically "Melissa I am so sorry about this. When we came up with this idea, it never occurred to me that twins were possible. We would never have... never have asked you to do this if we thought there was a risk."

Derek rested a hand on her shoulder "Damion's right you agreed to do us an incredible honour, we would never have suggested it if we thought there was a risk to you."

Melissa took Derek's hand and placed it on top of hers and Damion's "It wasn't what any of us thought would happen, but I stand by my decision. I want to help you and I also wanted another baby, it just turns out we're having two, and this time I'll have the stamina to deal with it. Also I got to hear someone call my son a Genius and mean it. That was worth anything." She smiled.

Scott whined "MOM!" as the rest of the Pack and Emile Deacon laughed.

She looked at Emile and said "Thank you for helping us tonight, when you first gave Scott a job I bet you never thought that it would end up like this."

Emile smiled and patted her hand reassuringly "It certainly keeps life interesting, Scott good thinking there."

Scott rubbed the back of his head self consciously. Drew came up from the waiting area with Jackson, he ran up to Melissa and nuzzled up to her where she stroked his head "You kay Mummy Lissa?" He asked half sniffing about to cry again.

Melissa rubbed his back and made calming sounds "It's ok honey, its ok. Mummy Lissa is Ok really."

Damion came round and lifted Drew up so that he could he could see her better and when she patted the area next to her he put him on the table and he nuzzled in again, the tactile response of the Wolves had been magnified in him because of his age and his own insecurities, in every way but form, he was truly a Pup now.

Jackson smiled wickedly and said "Scott you do realise that your Mum is effectively the real Alpha Female now, don't you?" Scott shot Jackson a look and tried to punch him.

Lydia cleared her throat. "So, do you want to know?"

Derek looked at Lydia, questioningly. "Know what?"

Lydia smiled with a predatory glint, having the low down before anyone else. "The sexes."

Damion frowned as did Derek. Damion asked. "Don't you mean sex, especially if their identical."

Lydia shook her head. "Nope." Then she genuinely smiled.

Derek stood there and stared at her. "Boy... and a... Girl." He stuttered.

Lydia nodded.

Derek looked thunder struck and Damion wasn't that far behind in it.

Scott looked at his Melissa and she was as shocked as the Alpha's. "Wow, a brother and a sister, on top of Drew and Jackson, that's one hell of a family explosion there mom."

Melissa gave him a stunned looked, and then smiled. "I guess it is."

Jackson was smiling as well, but added. "I don't mind being Drew's brother, but does that mean I have to share my toys with Scott?" He joked, giving Scott a brotherly shove.

Scott grinned back at him.

When Deacon was happy with her stats and the Babies, he left her with instruction to take it easy and to try not to change too often. After the day everyone had had no one made it to work, the Pack called in and took emergency leave no one wanting to leave each other. The emergency day off eventually stretched to a full week, Melissa also got to re-experience the Pack method of group sleeping with no one wanting to go too far, especially Drew who was almost a constant companion to her. Derek or Damion were always with her as well, as was Scott and Allison and little Sam.


	6. Chapter 6 – Cravings

**Chapter 6 – Cravings:**

Drew wasn't overly happy, to be honest Drew was a very unhappy puppy, he had to go back to school and that meant leaving his family for the day. He hated being away from his daddies and mummy Lissa, especially now with mummy Lissa was just getting over being sick with his new brother and sister puppies. Also mummy Lissa was now a wolf like him too and it made it more special when he was with her and his daddies because they were a proper family now.

He was still getting used to being a wolf pup too, it was hard keeping the wolf down especially when he was tired or upset, his daddies and his brothers Jackson and Scott had been helping to get control, but he was still having slips during the day and he heard Daddy Damion say that his instinctive responses and the wolfs were fully meshed, whatever that meant. Daddy Damion had said it like it was a good thing, but he also said it made socialisation with other children harder. Now he was meant to be going back to school and while there were a couple of boys he wouldn't mind seeing again he didn't want to leave his Pack. So right now he was pinning in his room and letting of little howls of anguish.

Damion stirred his coffee. "The latest checks came back; there was a probability that the little girl would have Turners Syndrome because of the lost Y chromosome. Whatever went on with the Werewolf-ism or the Pack healing, it seems to have repaired the chromosome pair. It's gone double XX, which raised a few eyebrows till they decided that the identical part was a mistake and it meant fraternal. Which is good, as I really didn't want to explain that one to the lab."

Melissa drew in a relived breath. "Thank goodness, when we learned the sexes, I read up and was worried about that." She told the pair.

Derek paused. "I'm not sure I want to know what that means, in the mean time we have another Pup that is having troubles."

Damion was drinking from his Coffee and looking up towards Drew's room listening to him pinning, he sighed and looked over at Melissa and Derek "He's really not looking forward to going back at all."

Derek shrugged and took a drink from his own coffee and said "I don't blame him, even for a born wolf it's hard to be separated from your Pack mates, and when you figure that he's still not fully in control with his wolf, I know I'm having second thoughts about it."

Melissa sipped her hot chocolate and took a bite from a peanut butter smothered croissant. "I'm worried that he still changes unpredictable, can you imagine if that happened if he got angry or frustrated, I know that I'm still trying to get control of it, and I'm several times older than him. You said it yourself that his instinctive responses have almost totally been overwritten by the Wolf's, handy for survival in a wolf so young, but not great for unpredictable often upsetting and infuriating school. I remember what Scott was like when he would come home, sometimes in tears other times furious and other times beaming like a star. Then when his asthma became an issue and kids started picking on him for being different. Something I think would happen to Drew." She said as Drew howled again. "Only having Stiles for a real friend that was so hard on such a warm friendly kid, it made him hate going there because it hurt especially when he had trouble keeping up, I could kick myself for not realising that he had Dyslexia. I think the same was for Stiles, if the two hadn't found each other it would have been a hundred times worse."

The three of them mused and listened to Drew whimper and pine. Damion put down his cup and took another Croissant "I can't stand it, he's not going back. I'll home tutor him."

Derek snorted into his cup "You are so whipped, you really are. What about social development that was one of the things you worried about."

Melissa smiled "Home schooling might be a good idea, especially until he can get a handle on the wolf. We've all seen him running around here claws and fangs out because he's been so excited. When he's older you can look to integrating him into normal school. As for social interaction he told me about a couple of boys he liked, we could organise play dates for him and those boys, and we can be there to make sure he doesn't run wild, pardon the pun. Saying that he's got asthma wouldn't be a bad cover, especially if he's gets and 'attack' and has to run to a parent."

Derek nodded his liking of that plan "That works; it also would explain any sudden strangeness. Besides it will let me vet the kids."

Damion shot him a look over his mug, and punched Derek's shoulder "You are as whipped as I am." Derek grinned and Melissa laughed at their antics.

Even with all the weirdness that came with them, living with Derek and Damion gave Melissa the company that she had missed, intimate friendships. She smiled over her cup "Who gets to break the news to our pinning puppy he gets to stay home?"

Damion returned her grin "I'll wrestle you for it."

Derek had other plans and before the others could react, he ran from the room at Alpha speed the words "Too slow" drifted back to the pair.

Damion groaned "He's as much a Pup as Drew at times."

Melissa snorted again "Yes and you love it."

Damion winked at her "Never said I didn't." Upstairs there was a howl of Delight from the pups in question.

Melissa decided to take this moment "Damion about the job you offered me, I don't want any charity. I'm honoured but I can't take a hand out."

Damion snagged another piece of croissant and took a bite and chewed before responding "Melissa, I'm not offering you charity. I know you love being a nurse, but I also know that the hours aren't great and with two more additions to our family you're not going to have a lot of time to yourself, even if you want to carry on working. Not working and Derek and I providing is still an option even though you said no to that. So I thought what could I do, and the answer came when you were organising the Charity auction. I have a lot of charities that I contribute to, but it's mostly un-coordinated. You would run the foundation, I would make sure that you had a staff that were able to carry out the administration and ensure that what you decided was carried out. You would make all the decisions and have control of it. I wouldn't be involved past acting as Chairman of the board of trustees, unless you needed to ask my advice. We would set out our ideal goals and you would do what you can to ensure it happens. You can work from home, and just go to the office when you need for meetings. I do it for my companies all the time and you see that that works."

Melissa sat there pondering the offer, she could do so much more good with what he was suggesting, and it would mean getting of nights. Ok she didn't know if she was qualified to do it, but it would be good and Damion would be there if she needed help. She nodded "Ok, we'll give it a go after the babies are born and if it works well carry on, but I want proper reviews."

Damion nodded "Deal, you will answer to the board." They shook on it.

Just then a pair of blurs streaked into the kitchen and out again, Drew was laughing like a maniac and Derek was chasing him telling Drew he would get his tail.

Damion looked at Melissa. "You may not get much quiet staying at home."

Melissa shrugged and reached for a Pickle which she smeared with peanut butter.

Damion groaned and pulled a face. "Cravings are something that I will never understand" he told Melissa.

Melissa grinned. "This is tame compared to some I've heard."

There was a stampede coming down the stairs again and a five year old wolf was chased out the back door screaming in delight, followed by a shifting Alpha wolf who was growling in delight.

Damion shook his head and smiled. "Bad as each other, I better go make sure that no one gets maimed. That and if they get to out of control they'll never calm down before bed time."

Melissa just laughed at that and reached for another pickle and Damion got up and followed the others out the back.

..oo00OO00oo..

Sam McCall looked up at the figures above him and frowned. He was trying to get to the warm place and the familiar scents, but these others were in the way. They all watched him. The smaller one was babbling at him, he tilted his head and looked at them.

"He looks like Scott when he does that." Stiles said looking down at Sam who was trying to toddle of the carpet towards Allison.

Drew looked up from where he had been talking to Sam. "He's funny. He shift like me?"

Damion shook his head and smiled. "Nope, you're special like that. Because Sam was born a wolf then he will need to wait till he's older and in school before he can do that."

"Will I be in School then?" Drew asked with a frown at the un-liked word.

"We'll see, once you get more practice and control, it would be good for you, maybe junior high, so a lot of years till you need to worry." Damion told the pup with a ruffle to his hair.

Derek shook his head. "Yeah, and you'll need to make sure that that does happen."

Drew frowned at Derek now and he looked so much like Derek doing it Stiles burst out laughing, startling Sam, having been on the end of many a glare like that. "Oh man, you may not be blood related, but he has inherited your scowls Derek." He told the Alpha with a slap to the shoulder.

Scott smiled at that and scooped up Sam as he laughed, the little boy burbled happily to see his father.

Allison was giving Melissa a drink. "So how long now till your due date?"

Melissa sighed and absently rubbed her belly. "Any time between three weeks and a month, with twins they may start early. Doc Deaton says that their progressing well, and that they are fully formed now."

Allison nodded knowing what she meant. "That whole extra month and half is a bugger. Emile told me that it was a carryover from the Wolf side to allow the child to come out more developed and have a better chance of survival. Look at Sam, one year old and he's toddling steadily already."

Derek heard that and looked over. "That's normal for Born Werewolf Children; they usually are about six months to a year in some areas more advanced than normal children. The wolf side pushed for faster independence."

Allison nodded. "The Doctors at the surgery thing he's eighteen months given his size and his progress, we haven't really contradicted the idea, though they mentioned they though his birth certificate was wrong."

Melissa snorted. "Something else to look forward too."

Scott smiled at his mother as he sat down with Sam in his arms. "At least you're not having a litter... Wait does twins count as a litter?" He looked to Derek who shrugged but smiled at the idea. "Ok, Cake time for you little Wolf Pup, maybe Drew can help his cousin out by blowing out the candles?" Scott asked the six year old.

Drew had a massive grin on his face as he nodded. "Sure, I help him blow them out." He told Scott who grinned back at the six year old.

Stiles and Danny came back into the living room from the kitchen with Danny carrying a cake in the shape of a brown wolf cub, and a large lit one candle on it, and Stiles had a knife and plates.

"That cake is so cute." Victoria told her daughter.

"Thanks mom, it was a special order at the Beacon Hills bakery, Blue Velvet cake for the body and the adults, plain vanilla in the head for the Kids, though all that frosting will send them and Stiles through the roof." Allison replied and handed a mug of Coffee to her Father who was filming the cake and Sam.

"Ok, on three Drew." Scott told Drew as Stiles lent down with the Cake so that Sam could see the Cake and it was at the right height for Drew.

"The cake looks like timber!" Drew squealed in delight, Sam gave him a startled look, and then looked back at the cake where he seemed to recognise the shape now the name had been mentioned of his own stuffed wolf and made sounds of agreement at them.

"One... Two... Three!" Scott counted and held Sam closer as Drew blew out as well helping the one year old to put the candle out, there was a flurry of flashes as people took Photos. "Good job Drew." Scott told him as he lifted Sam back up to his arms.

"Yeah nice work Pup. "Jackson told Drew as well, he was filming with his own Camera.

Lydia smiled from her seat next to Victoria. "He's going to have many more of those." Everyone turned to look at her, and Lydia just smiled enigmatically, they knew not to ask too many questions when she made statements like that.

Danny started to hand out the cake to people and Chris and Jackson finally stopped filming. Damion was helping Allison to clear up the wrapping paper that had been strewn about in Sam's investigation of the parcels he had received.

Chris and Victoria smiled as Scott put down Sam and he toddled over to them and Melissa on the couch. "He reminds me of our Sam." Chris said smiling down at the boy who was looking up at all his grandparents with interest, he looked at Victoria who reached over and squeezed his hand at the memory of their lost son.

Melissa leaned over to Allison. "Can I possibly get some relish with the cake?"

Allison looked at her mother in law with a raised eyebrow and then smiled as everyone apart from Victoria made a face at the combination. "Sure not a problem, with me it was for peanut butter and roast pork."

Victoria had a slim smile on her face. "It was horseradish with Ice cream for Sam and Chocolate with red peppers for Allison." She reminisced while even more faces were being made by the Males in the room.

Melissa chuckled. "They seem so strange but really hit the spot when you're expecting. For Scott I wanted flat soda and salted toffee." Scott made a gagging face at that. "Hey you're the one that made me want that." She told him with a smile.

Stiles couldn't resist laughing and adding. "It explains so much about him." To which he received a playful shove from Scott.

Stan snorted. "I wouldn't say anything Stiles. When Stella was having you, she would eat grated charcoal like a salt." He told group and Stiles just sat there opened mouthed.

Scott laughed at his friend and pointed. "That explains SO much about you!" He said getting his own back.

The room burst out laughing, and then Drew went to Derek and tugged on his hand and looked up at him. "Daddy Derek, why everybody eating weird things?" He asked his Daddy with a confused expression.

Derek crouched down and replied to the little boy. "Sometimes when you're pregnant it makes you want to have weird foods."

Drew thought about that with a frown and then said firmly. "I no get Pregnant then." The room went quiet at that and everyone grinned at Drew's reaction.

Damion nodded seriously. "That's sometimes the best way."

Drew nodded, and then looked around the room wondering why everyone was smiling at him; he made his way, slightly confused over to Melissa. "I say something funny?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

Melissa was biting her lip so not to laugh at Drew's honest answer. "No honey, you were very honest, but you don't need to worry about getting Pregnant, so it's okay. We can tell you why later.

Derek's head snapped around a looked almost panicked at Melissa when she said that, Damion put a hand on his shoulder. "He needs to hear about it and we can't not tell him, but we won't ask you to do more than be in the room." Derek looked at his mate like he was planning some sort of revenge as the room looked at Derek and started to laugh and Drew looked even more confused.

Scott crouched down to Drew. "Don't worry pup, adults get funny sometimes when they have to talk about some stuff."

Drew nodded solemnly at that. "I know." He sighed the sigh of the confused, but when the others laughed he joined in to, still not understanding what they were talking about.

..oo00OO00oo..

Melissa stepped out the shower and reached for the towel hanging on the towel warmer. Wrapping it around herself she walked into the bedroom, humming to herself as she did. She snagged a towel for her hair and started to towel it off, looking into the full length mirror as she did so.

She took in her form and marvelled at the changed that becoming a Werewolf had given. He body was toned and firm, not that it was in bad shape before, but now it seemed to happen naturally and not require killing herself in the gym every chance she got. Her arms were defined as was her legs, and her chest, well Melissa was sure that she was a lot more pert than it ever had been.

It was like the bite had put her into the prime of her life. People at the hospital had commented on it, they had told her that she looked better than ever and wondered what diet she was doing or workout she had started. There was good natured ribbing asking her if she had started taking something from the pharmacy to help her out and could they get some as well.

When they heard she was pregnant as well, well then the comments had went to wondering who the father was, and why had she been keeping that one hidden from them. Melissa had told them that she was surrogating for a couple that wanted a baby. That had started the questions about who, and when they heard it was for a married pair of guys, well that earned her even more celebrity status with the other nurses. It was all in good natured fun, but she was the hospital's prime story on the gossip trail for several months, only a badly hidden affair had gotten her of the headlines.

The day that Drew came in calling her 'Mummy Lissa' of course put her right back in the lime light. Damion had brought Drew in with him when he had brought her lunch that she had forgotten one day. Drew came in holding the lunch and ran right up to her; she had smiled at him and hugged him back when he had clamped himself around her leg. The other nurses were taken with him, and he had gotten more candy from them with his smile than most other kids did for not screaming when they got an injection. Damion had also been a hit and they had tried to crack him for information, they had nearly succeeded at that if Melissa hadn't saved him from them. The pair had made more visits and people were always asking when Drew was coming into to see them.

Melissa trailed her hand over her stomach and felt the twins moving, soon they would be born and then her new family would be complete. Ten and half months was a long time, but she had four weeks left now, so not long and then it would be over and the real job would begin. This time however she was in a strangely working relationship and not with just Derek and Damion, which gave her a full warm feeling when she thought about it.

Soon she would start her maternity leave, and then well she might not be going back to the hospital if running the charity foundation that Damion had created to consolidate all his charity work, worked out. She would miss the girls at work, but a more nine to five set up would be so much better for the babies and for her.

The twins moved and she felt a twinge, Melissa frowned and looked at her stomach. "Well I guess we're going to be meeting sooner that I thought. This could be interesting." Melissa said to herself. She grabbed her robe and shook her head at the timing.


	7. Chapter 7 - New Arrivals

**Chapter 7 – New Arrivals:**

Drew was chewing the end of a pencil looking at the large screen in front of him; he was seated at the big table in the library. Damion was explaining about maths and Drew was trying to follow along, being home schooled wasn't as bad as he first thought, Daddy Damion was strict about making sure that lessons were all done and there was home work as well, but he made it fun as well and Drew felt like he was learning more than he had at regular school. It was also good because he could take breaks out in the forest with his Daddies and Mummy Lissa made sure that he had nice things as treats.

"So Drew, this number, five, is different from nine by four, and the next one, thirteen is different from nine by four. So what do you think the next number in the sequence would be?" Damion said as he indicated the screen with the numbers in balloons.

Drew's brow furrowed as he worked what he knew about sequences and what Daddy Damion had been explaining. "Umm, seventeen?" He asked.

Damion broke into a grin and nodded. "That's right pup, by going up by four the next one would be seventeen, what would the next one be after that?"

Drew beamed at getting it, he liked this, he could learn all sorts of things, and it was easier because Daddy Damion would stop and explain something and help Drew until he got it. "Twenty one." He said with confidence. Damion turned back to the screen then put the numbers into the bubbles that Drew had said completing the chain and the chain lit up like Christmas tree lights.

"That's good work pup, you really are getting good at these." Damion told Drew. "Oh we spoke to Paul and Scott's mum and dad, they said they would be glad to come for a bar-b-queue on Saturday." He added.

Drew's brows furrowed again, he wanted to play with Paul and Scott, but Saturday was pack time. "But what about Pack?" He asked.

"Well, we'll go Friday night as normal, come back here for the afternoon, you can play with Paul and Scott and then we'll head back afterwards." Damion explained to Drew.

Drew beamed at that; of all the people in his class that he had met when went to school the twins Paul and Scott had become friends with him the quickest. Since he had been home schooled after becoming a puppy of the Pack, he had play dates with them and they had come to his house as well. They loved that he lived in the woods and there was so much space to run around and play in. They had thought it was strange to have two daddies and a mummy, but after their mummy and daddy had explained why then it was ok. So Drew let out a little growl of excitement at the thought he would get to spend all afternoon with them and have a pack weekend as well. "That be awesome!" He said.

Damion grinned at Drew's excitement. "You've been spending too much time with Uncle Stiles again." He said laughing at Drew's use of Stiles favourite word. "Why don't we take a break and then after lunch we can do some English and then Art."

Drew nodded and closed his slate pc. "Kay, I go see if Mummy Lissa want something too."

Damion nodded. "Go for it pup."

Drew ran out the room, up the stairs and was halfway along the corridor to Melissa's room, when Melissa appeared at the door. "Drew, honey, perfect timing. Can you go and tell Daddy Damion or Daddy Derek that I'm having the babies."

Drew looked up at her with and shocked expression, and then nodded. "Kay.." He said breathlessly, and then turning he started to shift to his Beta form; he instinctively went down onto all fours and loped along the corridor dashing for the stairs.

Damion was coming out of the library and into the hall way when he saw Drew barrelling down the stairs on all fours, then skidding to round the corner. He leapt at Damion and managed to knock him of his feet. Landing with the six year old in his arms, Damion shook his head. "At least you're not trying to jump down them like Daddy Derek."

Drew panted. "Mummy Lissa, babies coming." He told his daddy.

Damion looked at him almost as shocked as Drew had been, gathering himself. "Ok, go find Daddy Derek; he was out the back near the big tree. Tell him that Mummy Melissa is having the babies and to phone the Pack, I'll call Doc Deaton. Can you do that for me, Pup?" He asked the little boy.

Drew nodded with confidence, his eyes glowing blue. "Find Daddy Derek, sniff him out. Tell him Mummy Lissa is having babies, call the Pack and you call Doc Deaton." He counted of his instructions on his paws, then bounced of Damion and headed towards the back door.

Damion shook his head at the dedication and sincerity of his son. "He's a good boy." Getting up, he sprang up the steps, taking them four at a time and raced along the corridor to Melissa's room.

Melissa was lying on the bed breathing steadily to herself; she looked at the floor where there was a pile of towels on a carpet. She looked up as Damion stopped at the entrance and smiled at him. "Looks like they decided to be early, I know their timing reminds me a lot of Scott's when he decided to come. It was late afternoon, just after lunch."

Damion smiled at that. "Ok how are we doing?"

"Well my water broke, and I think I ruined the rug. Contractions are about twelve minute's and seem to going like the beans, so the little ones don't seem to be hanging around with this." She breathed in heavily as another contraction hit her, leaning forward she added. "Oh they certainly seem to be in a rush to get here."

Damion nodded, and rubbed Melissa's lower back to try and sooth the muscles that were about to be call on heavily. "I'll phone Emile, and let him know. Hopefully they'll hold on long enough for us to get everyone here."

Melissa gave him a look and laughed. "Yeah that will happen."

"Well if needs be I can deliver, it's been a while, but it's like riding a bike, you never forget." Damion replied.

Melissa snorted and braced for another contraction, she said through gritted teeth. "Filling me with lots of confidence here..."

Damion reached for his phone and shrugged apologetically to Melissa, as he was flipping down the numbers he apologies. "Sorry, more confidence, Emile will be here soon, and I have all the confidence in the world that I can deliver if need be."

Melissa nodded now. "That's better."

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek was practicing some moves that he wanted to go over in training. He liked working out outside; it helped him connect to nature more. The training room was great and all, but it was nice to change things up. Practicing the wall flip move on the trees also gave him an idea if they would work well in the real world, they had used them before but never formally, more as actions of opportunity but being able to flip over someone that was attacking and strike at their back would be of benefit, he had been studying the parkour sport and was impressed with some of their moves.

Derek heard a noise and turned round; he saw a streak coming from the house and recognised it as Drew running on all fours. "I wonder what's going on..." He mused to himself and picked up his T-shirt and wrapping his towel round his neck. "What's up Pup?" He called out as Drew came up to him.

Drew skidded to a halt, leaves and dirt spraying from the skid; he was panting and trying to catch his breath. "Mummy Lissa... Babies coming... Daddy Damion... says phone Pack... He going to phone... Doctor Deaton." He panted out.

Derek stood stock still as the words sunk in, then suddenly energised he reached down and Scoop up Drew to his shoulder in a fireman's lift and bolted for the house. He skidded to a stop at the back door and set a giggling Drew from run and getting picked up, who was still in beta form, down. "Ok Pup, wash your hands and I'll get the Pack."

He snagged his phone from the counter and started to dial the others, as he did he asked Drew. "Have you had your lunch yet?"

Drew shook his head from the top of the kitchen step which was propped next to the sink; he used it when he was helping out with cooking. "Nu uh, Daddy Damion was going to make something."

Derek nodded. "Ok, we'll make sure everything is ok up stairs after I make these calls then I will make you something, Ok?" He asked.

Drew nodded. "Can I get a drink now?" He asked.

Derek nodded and went to the fridge while he the phone call connected, placing the phone under one ear and pinning it with his shoulder he opened the fridge. "Scott, its Derek, you Mom has gone into labour... Right Emile told you and you're closing the vet so you can get Allison and Sam... Good, I'll tell the others." He snagged a juice box and handed it to Drew. Then dialling again he got hold of Jackson. "Jacks, its Derek... No nothing's wrong... I know it's unusual, Melissa has going into labour. Right, see you soon."

Drew looked up at him from the steps where he had sat down to drink his juice. "Whole pack coming over?" he asked.

Derek nodded. "Uh huh just like when Sam was born."

Drew frowned. "I need to go get presents."He hoped down of the step and leaving a bemused Derek went to find the welcoming gifts that had been gotten at his request.

Derek smiled and then dialled for a third time. "Danny, its Derek... Melissa went into labour... Yeah so far so good... Right, can you guys organise some food? We have stuff here, but it may be another long night. Thanks Danny and you Stiles." He added hearing Stiles shout in the background it wouldn't be a problem. Derek wondered what the pair were doing home at lunch and then decided not to think about it.

He headed towards the stairs and saw Drew waiting at the top. "I got presents, but left them in my room till babies come." He told Derek.

Derek climbed the stairs and ruffled Drew's hair. "That is a good Pup. Let's go see how Mummy Lissa is doing." Drew nodded seriously and the pair made their way to Melissa's room.

Inside the room Damion was holding Melissa's hand and rubbing her back, she was panting and looking like she wanted to bear down. "How's it going?" Derek asked, Drew stood beside him hopping from one foot to another as he wanted to go be with Melissa but knew that now wasn't the time.

Damion looked over. "Well the contractions are down to about eight minutes, I think they are in a rush to get here." He told the pair.

Melissa hissed as another contraction passed through her. "Yeah they seem to really want to get out into the world. That's not a bad thing."

Drew pulled on Derek's hands and he looked down. "Mummy Lissa kay?" he asked quietly.

Melissa shot him a loving look. "I'm ok Drew, the babies want to come meet you and the rest of the Pack so they're not waiting around." Drew nodded at this.

Derek asked."Do you need anything just now?"

Melissa then Damion shook their heads. Damion added. "No, we have towels and clean sheets and everything, we also have the big bowl and the other things Emile recommended we have."

Derek nodded, relived that it was in hand. "Ok, I'm going to go and get Drew some lunch, and then the Pack should be here by them. Call me if you need anything." He scooped Drew up and settled him easily, Drew holding on to Derek's neck.

"Good plan." Damion told him.

"I go now Mummy Lissa, you be kay, kay." Drew told Melissa.

Melissa smiled again. "Hopefully I'll have your brother and sister here with me when you come back." Drew smiled at that and waved to Melissa as Derek took him from the room.

..oo00OO00oo..

Scott was pacing backwards and forwards, upstairs they could all hear the sounds of Melissa giving birth. Every so often he would look up, almost pinning at the sounds of his mother in pain.

Allison came up behind him and hugged him. "She'll be fine, even more so because she is a Werewolf, she'll start healing and it will help with the pain management. Trust me I know." She told him with a smile.

Jackson and Lydia were sitting on the couch looking at the pair as they talked, on the floor Drew was playing with Sam, keeping him entertained. "Mummy Lissa really be kay?" Drew asked looking up at Jackson.

Jackson nodded. "Sure she will Pup, it can just be a bit painful when a woman gives birth. But Derek and Damion are with her and so is Doc Deaton. She's in really good hands." He told the youngster who nodded.

Isaac was looking as worried as Drew was and took confidence in what Jackson had said. It was still very new to him, even after all these years to be in such a loving family, he had never really gotten over the abuse he suffered and the loss he experienced at his father's hand. "It is ok for me to be here, yeah?" He asked again.

Allison sat down next to him and lay a reassuring had on his shoulder. "Your part of the Pack Isaac, of course it is." She smiled at him reassuringly, even after all this time he could still act like that lost little boy he had been. "Where's Angel?" She asked.

"I managed to get an earlier flight back, but he had to stay for another meeting, he should be back tomorrow though." Isaac said.

Allison nodded and Lydia smiled at the shy smile that Isaac had when he mentioned his mate.

Danny and Stiles came into the room with plates of sandwiches and snacks. "Well were ready for the long haul, we'll make dinner about seven if things haven't moved on by then." Danny told them as Stiles juggled putting the plates onto the coffee table without dropping them.

Sam had turned his head towards the plates of food and toddled to them. Scott looked down at his son and smiled and shook his head. "Man he has an appetite and a half." He reached down and getting a sandwich he stripped it down into bite sized pieces for his son, Allison beamed at his parental instincts.

Jackson grabbed a plate and a couple of sandwiches and offered one to Drew who took it and bit into it hungrily despite having had lunch an hour ago, wolf sized appetites knowing no age limit.

Suddenly there came a cry from Melissa up the stairs and then the sound of a baby crying. Lydia ruffled Drew's hair. "Looks like you're a big brother now." Drew broke out into a big smile at that.

Minutes later and a second baby crying was heard and Drew looked up the stairs with rapture at having heard his new siblings.

Derek came down the stairs after half an hour and said to the group. "Do you want to come meet the newest Pack members?"

Drew ran up to Derek and hugged his leg. "Please can I see my brother and sister, please?"

Derek scoped him and nodded. "Of course Pup, the rest of you can come as well." He headed back up stairs and the others gave the new family a few minutes together before heading up as well, Scott leading them with Sam in his arms.

Melissa was sat on the bed under the covers resting after the ordeal, she was already healing the worst of the strain, and the pain suppression that came with the wolf side had dulled it to an ache from what it could have been. Scott, almost shyly came into the room and look at his mother who smiled at him. "Do you want to meet your brother and sister?" She motioned to the Alpha pair who was holding onto the little ones, giving Melissa a chance to get comfortable. Drew sat on the bottom of the bed looking at the babies, and then he remembered his presents and ran out the room.

Scott shook his head coming into the room as the boy ran past him; the others came in as well but not crowding the scene. "Everything went ok?" He asked Emile Deaton.

Emile nodded and replied. "Yes, they didn't want to hang around and came out without any problem; mother and babies are all fine."

Scott nodded in relief and came forward and took his mother's hand whiles Sam waved at his grandmother. "Do they have names yet?" Scott asked looking at the twins, he did a double take when he saw their eyes, one eye had an almost black iris and the other was hazel, both had flecks of gold. On the little boy it was the right eye that had the dark colouration, and on the little girl it was the left eye. When Scott came closer his eyes flashed gold as his wolf welcomed the new pups to the pack, the twins returned this with a flash of violet.

Scott looked up. "Violet eyes?" He asked

Damion smiled at the reaction, "They are setting their own pace in unusual already aren't they." The rest of the pack made noises of agreement having seen the same phenomenon. "It would seem to be a mixture of Melissa, his Alpha-ness over there and my colourings. The eye is very dark brown from your mother, Hazel from Derek and has like a birth mark over the iris that makes it that dark almost black, I think that may have come from my side of the family along with the gold flecks. The glowing violet I can only think is a mixing of the Spell Wolf and Were Wolf." He told the group. Sam was waving at his new cousins and making happy noises.

Melissa smiled from the bed as the Alpha pair with the Babies moved back by her. "They are certainly setting their own path in life." She then cooed at the babies and they waved stubby arms are the assembled group.

Drew came running back in with two large bags. "I gots them." He set the bags down next the bed.

Derek smiled at the boy, and then answering Scott's original questions he said. "This little one is Laura Ashkana Sarah McCall Magus-Hale." He showed the Pack the little girl and they all cooed at her.

Damion looked up from the little boy. "This is Rhys David Lucas McCall Magus-Hale. We wanted to take names from each of the family so that they would always know they were wanted by the three of us."

Melissa nodded. "I chose Sarah, for my mother, and Lucas, for my Grandfather."

Damion smiled. "Ashkana, for my mother and David, which is was my father's middle name. Coincidently that is also Derek's father's name."

Derek nodded, and then smiled down at the bundle in his arms. "I wanted Laura, for my sister and Rhys, for my little brother. Laura because she was my rock after we lost everyone and Rhys because I hope that like my little brother, this one will be full of light and laughter as well."

Drew sighed contentedly and then reached into the two bags pulling out black stuffed wolves. "I gots these with Jackson help. This is Lyca." He held up a white wolf pup, it had amethyst eyes. "This is Lycon." He held up the black wolf pup it had amethyst eyes as well. "They are to look after Laura and Rhys, like Fang and Timber and Storm look after me, Sam and Jackson." He went over to the crib and placed the wolves into it, standing guard.

"I'm sure they are going to love them." Melissa told Drew, and he ran back over to her and gave her a careful hug.

Little Sam had seen the stuffed wolfs, and surprising everyone he almost shouted. "Olf!" The startled adults looked at the little boy and smiled as he grinned out at them from Scott's arms. It set them all chuckling at the little boy's first words.

..oo00OO00oo..

Derek stirred; there was an unfamiliar noise that was calling to him. "The twins." He said to himself and he recognised them crying. He glanced at the clock as he swung his legs over and saw the clock reading three am. Sighing to himself he moved to stand, behind him was another movement. "Go back to sleep." He told Damion.

"I'm awake now; I'll give you a hand." Damion replied with a stretch.

"You sure, Melissa and you got the last one?" Derek asked as he moved towards the door.

Damion nodded. "So did you. Anyway I'm sure, and I'm up." He said as he swung his legs out the bed and stood up as well.

They headed into the hall and saw Melissa at her door in her robe. "We've got it." Derek said to her.

Melissa thought about it and shook her head. "I'm okay, I'm awake now."

The three couldn't help but grin at their refusal to not go and spend time with the twins. They entered the nursery and as Derek and Melissa went to get the babies, Damion went and got the milk from the fridge and set it into the warmers. Melissa sat down in one of the pair of rocking chairs and gently swayed back and forward with Rhys in her arms. Derek motioned for Damion to sit down and passed Laura over to him. Just then another figure appeared at the door.

"Babies need something?" A yawning Drew asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand, fang in the other.

"They were hungry Pup, sorry for waking you." Derek told the little boy.

Drew shook his head. "Is kay. Better to get a snack than be hungry." He thought about it for a moment. "I get a snack?"

Derek snorted at that, and went over to a tin that had cookies in it. He got out two and handed them over to the little boy who smiles sleepily at him.

The timer on the milk warmers pinged softly and Derek passed the milk over to Melissa and Damion after he tested it. They each settled to feed the waiting twins who almost devoured it at the speeds they seemed to take it at.

Derek sat down in the armchair in the room and Drew moved next to him he lifted the little boy up and into his lap where Drew finished of his cookies and lent against his daddy and fought falling back to sleep. Derek looked at the scene and felt like the last holes in his heart were finally starting to heal. He had a new family, a family that his old family would be proud off and would have loved if they had been here. He smiles at the boy in his arm who was as much his as the two in the arms of Damion and Melissa. Derek smiled as he finally felt whole again.

..oo00OO00oo..

Five years later, when families were evidently the way the Pack were moving, Derek and Damion had set about creating an almost mini community between the Wolf Lair and the Hale House, a gated community in which each family had their own house and privacy, but were still close to each other. Jackson had designed the houses and had made special accommodations, like the twin attached house that he and Lydia lived on one side and Scott and Allison on the other that had connecting internal doors. The idea that it was a Werewolf community made it off limits to the hunters who knew they would be dealt with harshly if they tried anything. Other members of the Pack moved in when they were added to the pack, others staying in Beacon Hills. The McCall's, Whittmore's, Stilinski-Mahealani's, and the Magus-Hales formed the core of the Pack and spent the most time together. The children were so used to being with each other and the older wolves that it was common for whoever was closet to act in 'loco parentus' to the children.

Jackson reached down and picked up the little boy from the carry seat. "I caught a monkey!" He said kissing the grinning little boy on the cheek. The little boy giggled at this, and made 'gah' noises.

Lydia shook her head at the doting father as he settled the nine month old into his arms. "You be careful with Casey." She admonished to Jackson who shook his head at her over protectiveness. She leaned down to the three year old little girl next to her. "Vanessa, do you want to go play with Charlotte?" She asked.

The little girl thought about it, and nodded. Lydia took her over to the table where Charlotte McCall, the three year old daughter of Scott and Allison was playing with her mother. "Hey Allison."

"Hey Lyd's, Charlotte, Vanessa is here." The little girl looked up from the drawing that she had been caught up in doing and squealed in delight at her friend being there. She picked up her doll and climbed of the bench and took Vanessa's hand and the pair went over to the pile of toys, the pair speaking away in kid talk. Allison leaned up and gave Lydia a kiss which the strawberry blond returned.

Jackson came over and sat down with Casey on his shoulder now. "How's it going?" He asked her, after leaning over and giving her a Kiss.

Allison smiled. "Well, we found out yesterday Sam is the lead in his grades fall pageant. Scott is getting stage fright for him; Sam's taking it in his stride." She looked over to where Scott and Derek were chasing Sam, Laura, Rhys and Danny and Stiles's boy, Skyler around the yard to their screams of delight.

Melissa and Stan came out the kitchen door; the pair was holding hands, Stan looking much better than he had in years after he had received the bite when he was critically shot in the line of duty. Melissa still looked like a goddess of the hunt. They joined the others at the table and watched the two older wolves now getting chased by the younger three and the human boy. Melissa laughed at the site. "What a crowd." She shook her head.

Stan grinned. "You wouldn't want it any other way."

"Course she wouldn't Dad, I mean she finally landed you after all that trying." Stiles called over from the bar-b-queue where he and Danny were cooking up the food for the group.

"Please Stiles; he was about as clueless as you when it came to knowing who was attracted to you." Danny ribbed his mate who pouted, and the others laughed at that, Stan included.

"Jackson!" Drew called out of the kitchen and came running over and carefully hugged around baby Casey. "When did you get back?" He almost whined.

Jackson grinned at the eleven year olds reaction, the boy still didn't like it when the Pack were away for any length of time, especially when it was what Drew called really close family. "We got back from visiting my parents this morning; we came right over after we unpacked. Drew nodded accepting that was why he didn't know they had returned.

Damion appeared at the door carrying a pitcher of fresh lemonade and one of orange juice, he called out from the Kitchen door. "Drew, I thought you were getting the glasses."

Drew stood up from the hug, and scuffed his toe. "Sorry, I forgot to bring them when I heard Jackson and Lydia."

"Well, got get them, please." Damion said with a shake of his head.

Drew nodded and ran back to the house, he nearly ran over Isaac and Angel as they were coming out of the Kitchen with desserts on trays. Angel dodged out the way and called out. "Careful Pup."

Damion came over to the table and set the glasses down. "How were the folks?" He asked.

Jackson snorted. "Enjoying early retirement, with the beach house finished they are going to spend half the time there and half in beacon hills. It was nice to be at the coast, Casey and Vanessa loved the sea."

Damion smiled. "You're a good dad to them." He told the young man, and was backed up by the rest of the pack.

Jackson blushed slightly at the compliment. "I'm just glad we were able to adopt them." He said and Lydia nodded in agreement.

Drew came running out of the kitchen with a tray full of glasses and almost spilled them all setting it down. "Can I go and play too?" Damion nodded and Drew took off towards Derek, Scott and the Pups.

"Don't get too excited!" Damion called after him knowing it was already too late and the boy would be half shifted, he shook his head.

Jackson laughed. "You can't change that one." He said as Drew went down to all fours and was chasing after the skirling youngsters with his Dad and his other brother. Jackson watched the others running around and a little sigh escaped his lips.

Lydia shook her head and motioned for Jackson to give her Casey and he passed the baby over. "Well go on then." She said with a grin. Jackson beamed at her and then took off like Drew towards the others running around. "Puppies, all of them." Lydia admonished with a smile to which the others laughed at.

Damion smiled looking at Drew as he played with his siblings Laura and Rhys and his cousins Sam and Skyler, as Derek, Jackson and Scott ran about after them. At Danny and Stiles, stealing a quiet kiss while cooking and laughing at Skyler's antics, to Isaac and Angel sitting watching their extended family. At Melissa and Stan leaning into each other and smiling in a reminiscing way, at Allison and Lydia chatting while jiggling a giggling Casey. Charlotte and Vanessa playing while a line of plush wolves look on. Almost saying it to himself he said "Nope, I wouldn't change any of it, not for the world."

.Fin.


End file.
